Gothic teaparty
by Bookofblack52
Summary: A holy kinghts story. On a day with no missions the teenage undead Lenore invits her friends for tea. There they discuss thier love lives with thier boyfriends. Rated M for lemons.
1. The guest arrive

This story is fiction and contains elements of fantasy, Sci-Fi, horror, action, and other genres. This fic also contains characters; concepts, places, and plot form other cannon stories of fiction. These characters; concepts, places, and plot belong to their rightful owners and creators. The characters; concepts, places, and plot from other works have been altered from their original cannon works to fit in this fan story. This fic also has original characters; concepts, places, and plot. This fic is a mature story for graphic violence, swearing, drug and alcohol use, blood and gore, intense sexual action and nudity, Heavy sensitive ideology, and dark themes. Do not read this fic if you are under 18 years of age.

A Gothic Tea party

Ch.1 The guest arrive.

The Holy knights all ways carry out their missions. They carry them out with whatever skills they need to complete the necessary mission they've been handed. Escort missions? The chosen knights protect their clients with alertness and intuition. Treasure hunting? The chosen knights will use knowledge and instinct to find whatever the client is looking for. Assassinations? Hunts? That would depend on the knight. Each knight would fight any demon with their best combat skills and powers in order to bring it to justice. But some knights kill, while others simple capture them and turn them over to the enforcers. No one questions the knights or any holy warrior's method of ending a demon threat.

And the knights do their jobs _well. _

But there are days when the knights have no missions given to them by their guild masters. During such days the knights seek other pursuits. Some train to hone their skills, indulge in hobbies, or simply relax. And socialize with the other members of the guild. Days without missions are perfect times for knight members to hang out with friends or loved ones.

And today someone on board the holy knights ship the pantheon's ark is planning a little party.

In one of the many rooms of the living quarters on the ark, this room is where it shall begin. The room has a very gothic décor. Black window curtains, black wall paper, and a large collation of strange if not creepy stuffed animals. Not exactly something that would belong to a Goth, but defiantly to the room's owner. In the center of the room stood a four posted bed with a black curtain and sheets. And in that bed tangled in the sheets is a pair of lovers. One of them was an adult male in his early twenties with very pale skin and short black hair. He was nude and had his arms around a young teen girl and was clutching her to his chest. The girl also had very pale skin and seemed to be either eighteen or seventeen. She has straw blonde hair and was pressing her face to the man's chest. For a while neither of them moved except for the occasional shift in position to get comfortable. Then the girl opens her eyes, her right is black, while the left is blue. As her sight shifts from blurry to full focus, she first sees the pale and well toned chest of her lover. She looks up and smiled at the man's sleeping face. She laid her head back down and ran her hand across her lover's chest causing him to moan slightly in pleasure. For a few minutes she laid there her hand moving back and forth across the pale man's chest. The teen girl is happy. Happy that she is with the one loves the most, happy just to be able to lie next to him and enjoy the feeling of his skin pressing against hers. She recalls their passionate love making last night and she blushes a dark red on her pale cheeks.

The girl was considering just staying in bed with her lover the whole day, and just lay with him-and to maybe make love to him again-but she deiced against it. She had plans today. Reluctantly the girl pried her lover's arms off her, than she threw the covers off reviling her naked body. She sat up on the bed then leaned down and kissed her lover on the lips. She then pulled her legs out of the bed and placed them on the floor. She was about to lift herself off the bed when an idea struck her. She turned around and looked at her lover who was as nude she was and the only thing hiding his excremaltoires was the bed sheets. She looked at him for a few minutes, and then a wicked-evil in some people's opinion-grin formed on the girls face. She crawled across the bed to her lover and when she reached him she pulled the covers off him exposing the man's body to the girl's lustful gaze. She gazed down her lover's body to her target-the man's length. She gazed at the organ that was reasonable for many of the couple's nights of passion. Then carefully as not to wake her lover she very gently creased the organ with her hand. The man hissed in response but did not awaken. For a second or two the girl did nothing to make sure the man was still asleep. Then she resumed her actions. She started to run her thin fingers up and down the man's length very gently. The man still asleep uttered the girls name in a weak voice. After a few seconds the man's length became stiff and the girl felt proud that she could do such a thing to her lover considering who he is-or rather who he **was. **When the man's length became hard enough the girl wrapped her fingers around it and squeezed it gently causing the man to growl loudly in a lustful tone.

Pleased with the man's reaction, the girl then began to pump the man's length up and down with her hand. The man grunted and groaned and continued to utter the girl's name in a lustful tone. Soon the man's breath became deep and ragged. After the girl continued her actions for a few seconds, the man involuntarily thrusted his hips forward. The man was starting to sweat and continued to utter the girl's name like a mantra to some dark goddess. The girl smiled and then lowered her head to her lover's length and took it into her mouth. At this the man screamed the girl's name but did not awake. Very pleased with her lover's reaction the girl then began to bob her head up and down on the man's length and occasionally sucked on the organ. As the man continued to moan the girl's name, the girl felt very happy that she could please her lover in such a fashion. Then the girl felt that the man's was about to release, so the girl continued to please her lover until…

She stopped. She pulled her head away letting her lover's length fall out of her mouth, then she let go of it, leaving the man unsatisfied and his length throbbing with unmeet desire. The man grunted like an animal that had its favorite food taken away. The then girl just grinned and ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She stood there nude with her back leaning against the door giggling like a lunatic. She then walked in front of the mirror and smiled at her reflection. "Hello Lenore!" She said to her reflection acting like it was another person. "Hello me!" She then said to her reflection. Acting the part of her reflection the teen named Lenore made an angry face and said to herself "Lenore." "What?" She said to her reflection. "That was a really mean thing to do to your boyfriend. Even after all the nice things he does for you. How do you repay him? By **teasing **him." "Oh come on." Lenore said to her reflection. "You know how much I love him and you know I would never hurt him. But I just love to tease him!" "But he's protected you for years! He's always protected you, and he trained you to fight, and has always been there for you and now that you're seventeen you can pay him back with your love for him, so teasing him is just plain mean." "Come on you have to admit it was fun." Lenore said to her reflection. Her reflection just shrugged and said "Yeah it was pretty fun, but the lest you can do is make it up to him." "Oh I will, but later, I got plans."

With that the girl named Lenore turned on the shower and began to bathe. The warm water felt good on her skin. Since it was rotting.

Her name is Lenore. Her last name has been lost. In between her shoulder blades is the redemon seal. She is a redeemed undead.

Lenore's past is a commonly occurrence on Earth during the demon days. She doesn't remember her birth parents or her last name. When she was ten years old she died of pneumonia and her rage of being dead turned her into an undead. But since she was a child she did not have any evil intentions and became a redemon. Sicne then she has lived with several other redemons in a mansion left by her parents, who committed suicide. Years later when she was older Lenore and her friends joined a holy warrior guild and after working with them they joined the holy knights to fight the dark lords.

As the warm water cascaded onto the pale skin of the now eighteenteen year old undead she wished that her lover was there next to her. She couldn't help herself as her hand moved to her womanhood. And slowly at first, but then quick she inserted her thin finger within her causing her to moan in pleasure and ecstasy. Suddenly feeling weak she leaned against the shower stall and continued to self please herself. As her pulse went up and her breathing became raged, she uttered the name of her lover. "Ragamuffin."

The man named ragamuffin awoke slowly from a lucid dream of making love to Lenore and when he did awake he found himself horrible aroused. He groaned and sat up on the bed to find that his love wasn't there. He looked that the bathroom door to see that steam was rising out of it, singling that Lenore was in the shower. The man got up and went to a wardrobe and began to pull clothes out. As he did he thought about his dream. Ever since he and Lenore became lovers he began to have **those** kinds of dream. But something was bugging him. Usually when he has those kinds of dreams he usually orgasms, but when he awoke he was still aroused. As he pondered this, he heard sounds coming from the bathroom. His realization that Lenore was pleasing herself did not help him with his currant problem. But as he was almost finished dressing a thought came to him and he snarled.

"Plato." He said to no one. Then Plato the ark's onboard computer formed it cubed form and its green face. "Yes master?" It asked to Ragamuffin. Ragamuffin stood next to the dresser now wearing a black three piece suit. "Plato, did Lenore….Give me oral stimulation?" He asked to the hologram. "Yes I'm afraid she did sir." Replied Plato. Ragamuffin swore under his breath and for a few seconds continued to. "That Lenore I love to death but she can be a little tense sometimes and she knows how much I **hate **that!" "I know sir but surely you can find it in your heart to forgive her." Said Plato. "Plato that's the problem with you." Said Ragamuffin. "Me and the other knights are grateful for your help and all your other services, but you stick your nose in with other people's business when it's not wanted." "I know I tend to be nosey sir but I know how much you care for her sir, and I hate to see thing go sour with your relationship."

Ragamuffin stood in the center of the room, his arms crossed, and anger painted on his face. He thought about the subject for a few minutes and then said "I'll talk to her about it, when she's done. But first do I join her? Or do I make breakfast?" The vampire walked to a desk and open a drarw and pulled out a coin. He flipped it into the air and caught it. He look at the result of the toss and said "Breakfast it is." He started to walk to the room's kitchen but stopped and said "Best two out of three." And flipped the coin again.

Ragamuffin 's real name is Lincar (This just for my fic-not the original cannon) and he is a level four redemon vampire. Hundreds of years ago he was just any other ordinary vampire on earth. He killed humans and demons alike and not only drank blood, but took great pleasure in eating flesh. Until one day he killed the sister of a powerful witch. Vengeful the witch cursed Ragamuffin into the body of a doll. Years later Lenore found him and accident got some of her blood on him which allowed him to be able to move. He tried to get more of her blood but her blood was mixed with embalming fluid preventing him from the curse be lifted all the way. He then became Lenore's best friend and when his curse was lifted and she became older He fell in love with her.

An hour or two later Lenore walked out of the bathroom with a black fluffy towel wrapped around her body. She sighed in from the relation she got form her bathing and spotted her lover cooking. "Hey Ragamuffin! How my favorite vampire doing?" She said to him. The vampire said nothing, he just contoured to cook. The undead teen cocked her head at her lover's actions. He would normally react to her greetings. She then walked to a wardrobe and tossed the towel off. Since she and Ragamuffin were lovers walking around nude in their living quarters didn't bug them. As Lenore dressed she contoured to talk-or at least attempted-to talk to the redeemed vampire only to get only silence. Finally Lenore finished dressing. She wore what she normally wore every day, a long black dress with a large white collar. Then she stuck two skull shaped hair pins in her blonde hair.

Lenore had enough. The whole time she was talking the vampire said nothing to acknowledge her existence. She walked over to him and yelled "Hey Ragamuffin! Were you listening to me? Why haven't you said anything to me?" Ragamuffin continued to remain silent and worked on the food in front of him. That's when Lenore's patience finally broke. Ragamuffin moved his arm towards a bottle of sauce, but suddenly Lenore pulled out her trusted knife that she used in battle and stabbed it down catching Ragamuffin's sleeve and pinning it to the counter. The vampire finally looked at her and said "This is a nice suit, please don't do that." Then he pulled his arm causing it to rip. "Why are you ignoring me?" asked the blonde zombie. The vampire looked down at his lover and said "I'm angry at you. I will always love you to death, but you **know **I hate to be teased. Both emotionally **and **physically." Lenore blushed and yelled "Plato! Did you tell him?" "Yes mistress, but please don't drag me into this." Came the on board computer's voice.

Lenore turned to face her lover but he turned around with his arms crossed. "Ragagy? Please don't be angry." Said the teen girl suddenly being acting innocent. "I know you don't like it when I tease you, but I'm sorry, can you please forgive me?" The vampire said nothing. Lenore started to fell her undead heart began to break, seeing the vampire she loved all her life starting to act cold to her. "I'll make it up to you. I'll…I'll…" Then she got an idea. She took off her collar and pulled the neck off her dress down slightly and then using her nails she slightly cut her skin allowing her blood to escape from the small opening. Ragamuffin reacted exactly how Lenore wanted him to. He sucked on the air and stiffened up. He turned around to see that his lover was willingly allowing him to have some of her blood as a token of apology. If there was one thing that Ragamuffin could not get enough, it was Lenore's sweet sweet blood. It's taste always brought the hundred year old vampire to share ecstasy. And his undead lover knew it.

"Can you please forgive me Raggy?" Asked Lenore holding out her arms. The vampire sighed and embraced her lover. "Yes I forgive my you sweet Lenore. I just can't stay mad at you. I love you too much." Lenore snuggled her face against Ragamuffin's chest for her height went up to his chin. She knew he had forgiven her when he called her 'his sweet Lenore.' After hugging for a few minutes Ragamuffin let go and began to walk back to the counter when Lenore grabbed his sleeve and said "Hey don't you want a sip?" No, that's okay if you don't want me to." "But I do want you to. I know how much you like my blood. Go ahead." Ragamuffin decided not to waste her generosity and leaned down to her shoulder and with his large incisors bit down, puncturing her skin and drawing her blood. Lenore moaned as she felt the perfect mix of pain and pleasure as her lover began to drink her blood. He drank for only a few seconds because he did not want to hurt Lenore. When he stopped he took a napkin and cleaned off the extra blood on Lenore's shoulder as her wound instantly healed, thanks to her regeneration powers. "I'm really sorry Raggy." "It's okay Lenore, don't worry about it."

With that Ragamuffin went back to cooking the food while Lenore went to one end of the table and sat in the chair that stood there. "So Lenore." Began the vampire. "It would seem that our esteemed guild master has no missions for us so, what do you fell like doing today?" Then he with a pan in his hands walked over to Lenore and placed down a few golden brown pancakes. "Well Raggy I am planning to host a tea party with a few of my friends." Said Lenore. "Am I invited?" Asked Ragamuffin sitting down at the table after serving himself. The undead teen smiled and said "Nope. It's an all girls tea party." "What? What am I supposed to do all day then?" Asked Ragamuffin getting acxouies. "I was hoping we could spend some time together." Lenore frowned and got up from her seat and walked to Ragamuffin and took hold of his hand and said "Raggy, I knew you would want to spend time with me and so would I, but…I haven't hung out with my friends in such a long time, with all these missions and such. So I hope you wouldn't mind that I throw a little party with them. Please Raggy? I'll make it up to you later tonight."

Lenore then deplored the second thing that she had that could get Ragamuffin to do things she wanted. Something that she had since she was a child. She looked at him with big eyes. Ragamuffin cursed that no matter how old his best friend turned lover got, she could still convince him to do anything. Again Ragamuffin smiled and said "Okay Lenore, you win again. You can have your party. I'll even help you set it up." Lenore smiled and said "Thank you Raggy." Then she kissed him on the lips.

After the two undead lovers had finished their breakfast, the next few hours were occupied by Lenore inviting her friends and her and Ragamuffin preparing the tea and snacks. Then the two set up a large round table in the center of the room and set the tea and snacks down. "Okay let's see." Said Lenore. "That 20 types of tea, 10 types of cookies, 14 types of sandwiches, five types of cake, and six types of bread roles." Lenore looked the set table with a sense of feminine pride. Ragamuffin then picked up his over shirt that he took off while he and Lenore were preparing the tea and food and said as he put on the shirt "Well your guest will be arriving shortly so I'd better get going." He then walked to Lenore, hugged her and kissed her passionately. When they broke off Lenore said "I'll make it up to you tonight Raggy, I love you." "I love you to Lenore." With that Ragamuffin reluctantly left Lenore's embrace and walked out the door of their room.

A few minutes later Lenore was checking all the food and finishing up extra food when Plato said to her "Mistress Lenore?" "Yes Plato?" "Mistress Saya is here." "Great let her in." The door to the dead teen's room slid open and a teen girl walked in. The girl appeared to be eighteen and had a Japanese complexion. She had short black hair and dark red eyes. She wore a dark red leather coat and knee high boots the same color. In her left hand was a sheathed katana with a large red jewel embedded in the hilt. "Hey Saya!" Said Lenore happly to her friend as she set another tray onto the table. "Hi Lenore." Said the teen called Saya happy to see her friend. "Where's Ragamuffin?" "Oh I sent him away, I felt that I should host an all girls tea party." Said Lenore. When she turned around to her friend, a look of anger went to her face and she put her hands on her hips and said "Saya" "What?" Said the dark haired girl worrying that she angered her friend for some reason. Lenore walked to Saya and pointed to her sword and said "Why did you bring that to the party? This is not a training session, I wanted us to relax and talk." Saya blushed and said "Sorry, I guess when I was walking out to come here I must have grabbed my sword by reflex." Lenore giggled at her friend's silliness and said "Just set it down anywhere pick a seat the other should be here soon."

Saya set her sword against the wall when Plato spoke up again and said "Mistress? The other guest have arrived." "Good let them in." Said Lenore. The door opened and several girls walked in. The first to walk in was a girl that appeared to be sixteen years old. Her skin was as pale as Lenore's and had neck length red hair and black eyes. She wore a black dress that stopped at her hips, with no sleeves but puffed up shoulders. Finally she wore black shoes and red and yellow striped socks that went up the whole lengths of her legs and disappeared under her dress skirt. The girl smiled and said "Hey Lenore. Saya." "Hey Ruby. Come in pick a chair and help yourself." Fallowing the cheerful girl was another teen girl that also looked to be sixteen. She also had pale skin and orange eyes and she too wore a black dress that also had a short skirt only it was frayed. She wore purple sleeves and stockings. The ones on her right arm and left leg had a black spiral pattern on them, while the others were blank. But the girl's most distinctive feature had to be her hair. It was five different shades of color. The hair itself was long and in two ponytails. The bangs that went down to her neck were blue. The hair on the right side of her head was orange, while the left was red. The right pony tail was a dark green, while the other was a dark purple.

"Hey Creepie. Glad you could make it," Said Lenore. "Yeah, we hadn't gotten together for a while, with all the missions and such. Wicked décor Len." "I knew you'd like it." Said Lenore happily. Next to walk into the room was another sixteen year old girl. She had very black hair that went all the way down her back, only she had a strict of white in the top of her hair. Like most of the girls she too had pale skin. Her eyes were pitch black. Like most of the girls she wore a black dress that went down to her hips. She also wore black stockings and white shoes. "Hey Emily!" Said Lenore. "Good to see you, how you've been?" "Strange." Said the girl named Emily smiling a cat like grin. Finally the last girl to walk in was a girl that actually looked to be eighteen. Like most of the other girls she too had pale skin. She had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail that was tied in a column that caused the ponytail to stick strait up. She wore black tights, with a red poncho over it that had a spider web design on it. The teen girl smiled and gave Lenore a hug, saying "Hey Lenore." "Hey Lydia." Said Lenore returning the hug. They broke apart and Lenore said " Pick a seat chose your snack. Since I'm the host I'll pour everyone's first cup."

Let us pause as the girls chose their snacks of choice, as Lenore pours them each of a cup of tea of their choosing to consider who the girls Lenore invited (A/N=I have changed the chararhter's backgrounds to fit in the universe of the story).

Saya's full name is Saya . She is a natural born redemon chiropteran queen who despite looking eighteen, she is actually hundreds of years old. Her parents are a redmon chiropteran queen who despite looking eighteen, she is actually hundreds of years old. Her parents are a redemon chiropteran couple Fridic and Genada Chadtisn. Saya's paranets worked for Joel Goldschmidt, a biologist and owner of a zoo of animals that appered during the demon days. Saya lived there with her parents and her twin sister Diva (She's not a villain in this story). But an old alley of Saya's parents when they were both pure blood demons attacked and killed Joel and everyone who worked at the zoo. Saya's family vowed revenge and worked with the demon hunting guild, the red shield. Saya also joined her own guild that helped her fight her enemies. The leader of her guild was a teen boy whom is called Devilman. Years later Saya and her family avenged their friends and slayed the demon. Now Saya and her family and guild have joined the holy knights to slay the dark lords. Saya is a cheerful girl, but a little naïve and can be very serious in the heat of battle. She mainly uses her demon chiropteran queen powers-the power of having blood that when injected into another creature, will kill it-but using a katana that has grooves that spread her blood all over the sword to deliver her toxic blood. She mainly kills her enemies.

Ruby's full name is Ruby Gloom and despite her last name she is called the happiest girl in the world. She is a redemon undead like Lenore. Ruby lived in a redemon village called Gloomsvile. There she lived in a bourding house with several of her friends while ruby's parents and her friend's parents went to go fight a war. While they lived there they learned how to use holy warrior powers and joined a guild to protect their home. After their parents returned Ruby and her friends joined the holy knights. Ruby is called 'the happiest girl in the world' for a reason. She has a very positive attitude and can find happiness is any situation. Ruby holy warrior class is protector. A class that fights with a defensive style. Her weapon is a sword called Iron gate that has served her in battle for most of her life. Ruby rarely kills her enemies and usually avoids doing so.

Creepie's full name is Creepella Creecher, but she puffers to be called Creepie. She is a full blood human. When she was very young, she was abonded by her parents. But she was taken in and raised by a family if insect nature warriors. She lived in a small town whose whole populace was afraid of insects, so Creepie had to keep her family a secret. She actually worked in the same guild as Ruby did, making the two of them good friends. Creepie has a very Goth life style. She loves all things dark and mysterious. Creepie's holy warrior class is martial artists as she is very skilled in fighting. Because she was raised by insects she can speak the private langrage of insects and can ask any insect to aid her in battle. Because Creepie was raised by nature warriors she sees every battle as a fight for survival so she kills her enemies.

Emily's last name is unknown (She won't tell anyone) so everyone referees to her as Emily the strange, which describes her perfectly. She is what is known as a dark soul. A human or any other race who can harness dark magic without being totally courted by it. She has had her powers ever since she was born. She mainly used them to perform strange experiments, fight demons, or do anything to prevent herself from being board. Because of her boredom she joined a guild, and later the holy knights. Like Creepie Emily likes all things that are dark, scary, and strange. She also likes rock and roll music and cats. Her attitude is so purcilur people always call her strange, and she likes that. She does not have a holy warrior class, so she does not fallow any sort of fighting style. She mainly fights with dark magic, or she uses devices she created or any other sort of experiment she has created to fight. She mainly kills her enemies.

Lydia's full name is Lydia Deetz. She lived in a rather peaceful town that held no interest to demons. So when Lydia was young, out of boredom, she summoned a powerful demon. Surprisingly she befriended the demon and the two of them had many adventures. When Lydia grew older she and the demon fell in love. Then she and the demon joined a guild and later the holy knights. Lydia is like most of her friends. She likes dark and gruesome entertainment and she has a deep respect for nature. Her holy warrior class is occultist. A class that uses spiritual artifacts to cast magic. Lydia does not kill her enemies.

Credit page-The owners of the characters

Lenore the cute little dead girl-Slave labor Graphics.

Saya-Blood+-Production I.G.

Ruby Gloom-Nelvana.

Emily the strange-Dark horse comics.

Creepie Creecher-Growing up creepie-Mike young Productions.

Lydia-Beetlejucie-Warner Brothers.

Ragamuffin- Slave labor Graphics

Plato is my OC


	2. Saya's confession

This story is fiction and contains elements of fantasy, Sci-Fi, horror, action, and other genres. This fic also contains characters; concepts, places, and plot form other cannon stories of fiction. These characters; concepts, places, and plot belong to their rightful owners and creators. The characters; concepts, places, and plot from other works have been altered from their original cannon works to fit in this fan story. This fic also has original characters; concepts, places, and plot. This fic is a mature story for graphic violence, swearing, drug and alcohol use, blood and gore, intense sexual action and nudity, Heavy sensitive ideology, and dark themes. Do not read this fic if you are under 18 years of age.

A Gothic Tea party

Ch.2 Saya's confession a.k.a. Blood lovers.

So the girls tea party began. Each teen girl helped themselves to the tea and snacks prepared by the zombie teen Lenore and her vampire lover Ragamuffin. For an hour or two the girls talked a little about how their lives were going. Things they have done with friends or loved ones. Things they have seen or witnessed. Enemies they have defeated, and what they would do after the guild and them have beaten the dark lords. Ruby sipped a porcelain cup which contained her favored tea, earl grey tea. She looked up at her friends and said "So any one see any good movies lately?" Saya set down her clay cup which was filled with Shou Mei tea and said "well I did see 'Lovers under the red moon' and I thought it was okay." "That figures." giggled Emily munching on a dark chocolate, cookie. When Emily said this, it caused the other girls to giggle. "What's so funny?" Asked Saya. "Ah come on Saya. We all know how much you like those romantic vampire movies." Said Lydia eating a slice of vanilla cake. "Well what can I say? I'm a vampire my self-well at least a cousin to vampires. I kind of fell a chord with the vampires portrayed in those movies." Creepie then hummed a curious hum, which was noticed by all the girls. "Penny for your thoughts Creepie?" Said Lenore. The insect raised teen sipped her tea and said "I was just thinking, in a society at war with demons, you would think most movies with demons in them would be propaganda films. Don't yea?" "Well the way I see it, it's a matter of opinion." Said Ruby. "I mean not all demons are bad. Look at me and Lenore. We're redemons, that means either our parents are redemons, or they became ones meaning that some demon choose to live in harmony with humans and other races. I think movie producers are trying to portray that statement to get people to think not all demons are bad."

The other girls nodded in agreement to their friend's words, and then Lydia said "So, anyone fought any demons lately. "I have." Said Emily sipping some Darjeeling tea. "Oh what was it?" Asked Saya. Emily smiled and said "It was a level three heretic. I believe his name was…Griyop. He had a bounty of six million." "That's a lot of money. What did he do that gave such a big bounty?" asked Ruby. "Oh, he destroyed six castles and killed every one in them." Answered Emily. "So how did it go down?" Asked Creepie sipping on a cup of iron goddess tea. "Well, I found him just in time before he could attack his seventh castle. So I stop him and we fight." "What class was he?" Asked Lydia. "He was a black knight (a class for both holy and infernal warriors that mixes close combat and shadow magic). So we trade blows for at least half an hour. Then his strength fails and I got him right where I want him." "What did you do to him?" Asked Saya, fully engrossed in her friend's story. Emily sipped her tea again and smiled and said "I killed him of course." This did not surprise the other girls as this was Emily's nature to kill her enemies.

"Yeah I used a little experiment I was working on to finish him off." "What kind of experiment?" Said Lenore yawning. "Oh it's something I've been working on for a few weeks. I call it the harvest ball. It's this little red ball that if I can get my target to swallow it, it turns into a dozen carnivores insects that eat the targets organs." The other girls sweated nervously at their friend's brutality. Ruby set her teacup down and had a sad look on her face. "Something wrong Ruby?" asked Creepie. "Well…did you really need to kill him Emily?" "Emily gave her undead friend an annoyed look and said "Look Ruby, I know you're against killing, but I have no problem killing demons and neither does the council. (A/N=The council is the governing body of the universe that consists of all the leaders of the free worlds, including earth after the holy knights killed the first dark lord.) You're a good friend to me Ruby but don't tell me how to be a warrior." "I'm sorry Emily but, its just that I noticed that the only people in this room who don't kill are me and Lydia and well…" Ruby began but Saya interrupted her and said "Do you hate us for killing our enemies Ruby?" "No!" Yelled Ruby franticly. "you girls are some of my best friends and I understand you are licensed to kill demons, but I still don't like it." "Why?" Asked Lenore. "Well, I just don't like fighting." "Then why did you become a warrior?" Asked Creepie. "Because I had to defend my home with my friends, and because of that I became a target for the demons, even though I didn't kill any of my opponents."

The girls then became silent from Ruby's sorrow until Saya put her hand on Ruby's and said "Ruby, We know what you're feeling. We all got pulled into this war when we didn't want to. We know it's difficult to cope with, but we here for you Ruby." Moved by the chiropteran queen's speech the other girls put their own hands on Ruby's along with Saya's. The undead teen was moved by her friends' compassion. "Whenever you need us Ruby, we'll be there." Said Lenore. "And so will all our other friends." Said Creepie. " And I can bet so will Skullboy especially." Said Lydia Causing Ruby to blush. "Thanks guys." Said the red headed zombie. For another hour the girls continued their tea party talking about many other things. However Lenore was growing board. But then a thought crossed her mind. First she poured herself a cup of lemon tea and said "Hey Saya?" "Yeah?" "How's Hagi been?"

Saya smiled, blushed and averted her eyes at the mention of the man who happens to be her lover. Haji is a redemon chevalier chiropteran that has lived with Saya most of her life. When he was still human he got accident and to save his life Saya transformed him into a chiroperan. His appearance is that of an adult man in his early twenties, has light skin, sky blue eyes, and has long brown hair that he mainly wears in a ponytail. His normal attire is usually a three piece suit, as he was raised as a Victorian style gentlemen. His right hand however was stuck transformed into a demonic claw. No matter how hard Haji tried, he could not revert his hand into a human one. "He's fine." Answered Saya still blushing. The other girls giggled at their friend's shyness. "You know I always wandered, how did you and Haji first meet?" Asked Lenore.

Saya poured herself another cup of tea and began to talk. "Well before I meet Haji, something happened that would cause us to meet. When I was livening with my family at the zoo, one day me and my parents and my sister where going for a carriage ride. When we were in the country side Diva told the driver to stop, and when we did we found this boy that looked to be eighteen." "That boy…was it…?" Began Emily. "Yep it was Diva's boyfriend Carlos (My oc boyfriend for Diva)." Said Saya and then she continued. "When my father asked Carlos what he was doing here, he said that he was an orphan, and homeless. So he was just wondering around. Diva wanted to take him with us back to the zoo because she wanted a friend because she didn't have any. So father agrees and we bring him with us. So then Carlos becomes Diva's personal servant. So after that Diva stopped being around me as often and that made me realize that I didn't have friends either. Seeing this my father brought Haji to become my personal attendant." Saya then giggled and said "Haji was just a little boy when we first met. A very **cute **little boy."

Saya sipped her tea and continued. "So at first we were the best of friends, but when he got older I started to notice how handsome he was becoming and eventually we became lovers." The girls awwwed at the romantic feelings their friend was describing. And then Lenore smiled wickedly and said "What's sex like?" At her friends words Say's whole face turned blood red. "Lenore!" Yelled the other girls at the undead teen. "What?" She said. "We're all girls and friends here. I'm know Saya loves Haji to death, but I just want to know the nature of Saya's sex life." "Her sex life is none of our business Lenore." Said Lydia. "Yeah, it's not nice to discuss such intimate things." Said Ruby. "The only person Saya should have to say such things is to Haji and no one else." Said Creepie."'s okay." Said Saya. "What?" Said all the other girls besides Lenore. Still blushing and smiling Saya said "Really I don't mind talking about me and Haji's sex life. If fact I **want **to talk about it." "But why?" Asked Ruby. "Because I love Haji so much, but I can't really so **how** much I love him unless I talk about our sex life."

Lenore smiled and said "Then tell us. How about you start by telling about you and Haji's first time?" At Lenore's words Saya's smiling face went to a sadden one and she hugged herself as if reliving something painful. "Saya? Are you okay?" Asked Emily. "I'm fine, it's just that my first time with Haji has some painful memories attached to it." Lenore bit her lip. She just want to know about Saya's sex life, but she did not want her to be uncomfortable. "Forget it Saya." Lenore said. "If it's too painful to remember, you don't have to tell us." "No Said Saya with a strun face. Some parts of her life may have been painful, but Saya was strong, she would not let anything hold her down. Then she said "The day me and Haji became lovers was also the day we first made love. We were still living at the zoo and Haji was twenty. That night one of the male servant's broke into my room and…tried to Rape me." The other girls gasped and Creepie said "That's horrible." "Saya I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you remember something so terrible." Said Lenore bowing her head and starting to cry a little. "Lenore it's okay." Said Saya smiling. "I said he **tried **to rape. Haji showed up in time and he beat him up. That final act of heroism made me realize my true feelings for Haji. We made love for the first time that night."

"So you basically had 'rescue' sex?" Said Emily. "Well yeah." Replied Saya. "So how was your first time?" Asked Lydia. Saya had a glazed look on her face and said "It was **incredible." **"Okay Saya, we know about you and Haji's first time, so who starts sex between you two?" Asked Lenore. "Mainly me. Haji's too much of a gentleman to start anything." "Okay now tell us, what's it like?" Asked Lenore. Saya took a deep breath and began to talk….

_Saya looked up from the book she was reading to look at her lover. He was sitting in a chair against the wall, playing a cello, his favorite instrument, one that he was very skilled at playing, and Saya loved to listen to him play. Haji was only wearing the undershirt and pants of the three piece suit, while she sat on their bed wearing only her underwear and one of Haji's shirts that went down to her knees. Saya stared at her lover's handsome face and began to daydream about his touch, his body and the taste of his blood. She closed her book and said "Haji?" The chevalier stopped playing and the beautiful music stopped and for a moment Saya regretted stopping him. But only for a moment. "Yes Saya?" He asked. The red queen put a big smile on her face (The kind of smile Haji likes to see on her) and said "It's late Haji and we spent the whole day training, so let's go to bed. "As you wish Saya." Replied the male redemon with his most used catchphrase. He then started to put his cello into its case as Saya crawled to the top of hers and Haji's king sized bed. After putting away the instrument into its case, Haji propped it against the wall when Say spoke up again "Haji?" "Yes Saya?" Saya made her big smile again and said "I Want you to make love to me tonight." Haji smiled and said "As you wish." _

_Saya blushed as her lover smiled. It was an action he did only for her. Usually his face showed no emotion. This fact made Saya happy that he only belonged to her. Haji then began to unbutton his dress shirt, causing Saya to blush harder and her heart to beat faster. Soon she saw his extremely well built chest. Saya then decided to remove the shirt she was wearing, but unlike Haji she simply slipped it off reveling her red bra and panties. Haji then pulled down his pants but left his silver boxers. Saya then laid down on their bed and crawled to the top. Haji got onto the bed next to Saya and then kissed her passionately. As they kissed Haji maneuvered himself onto of Saya and put his arms around her petite frmae. He made sure not to put too much of his weight on Saya to make her uncomfortable, but Saya didn't mind, she loved his weight on her. As the two vampire like demons continued to kiss, Haji ran his red clawed hand down the outside of Saya's thigh, causing her to moan in the kiss. At the same time Saya was running her hands up and down Haji's hard back. After kissing his lover for a few minutes, Haji's lowered his mouth to Saya's neck and began to softly bit it causing her to moan louder. Haji's was soon lousing control. His demonic nature was being awakened by Saya's lustful moans and the scent of her blood beneath her skin. He wanted so bad to bit into the flesh of her lover with a teen body and drink the same blood that rebirthed him into a demon. But he could not, he did not want to hurt his love. _

_Although her mind was beginning to fog from the pleasure she was receiving, she could sense that her lover was suffering from blood lust. She smiled and said "Haji." At the sound of his name the demon with an adult body stopped his actions and looked at the face of his love and queen. "Yes Saya?" he asked. "Go ahead Haji." She said. "You don't need my permission to drink my blood." "I don't want to trouble you Saya." Saya smiled. He was always thinking about her before himself. "Go ahead, you know I enjoy it." Hesitantly but willing, Haji used his large incisors and bit down on the area where Say's neck met her body. Saya moaned extremely loud from the incredible mixture of pleasure and pain. She moaned more as Haji drank Saya's blood. The moment her life giving blood entered his mouth Haji's body heated up and his heart pounded, his length became engorged, stretching his boxers to its limit. Saya herself was enjoying every minute of Haji's actions. She felt a sense of feminine pride as she fed her chevalier. The heat in her belly was growing fiercer and she was starting to get wet. _

_Once Haji had his full, he stopped and proceeded to kiss the area above Saya's breast. He then reached behind Saya and began to undo her bra. Saya saw what Haji was doing and slightly sat up so Haji could get a better reach. After fidgeting with the undergarment for a few seconds the male demon succeeded in removing it. Saya's large breast bounced once it was free from its confinement. Haji then placed both of his hands on both of the flesh orbs and began to kneed them with his hands causing Saya to moan uncontrollably. Haji looked at his lover/queen's face as he contuied his actions. Her face was one of pure bliss and euphoria. Haji then lowered his head down and took one of Saya's hardened nipples into his mouth causing Saya to yell his name in ecstasy and for her to arch her chest. Haji lightly bit his lover's tit and suckled it like an infant, but Haji quickly moved that notion out of his head, he was pleasing his lover, not suckling his mother. As Haji pleasured Saya's left breast with his mouth, he kneaded Saya's other breast with his demon hand. Saya continued to moan from pure bless from her chevalier continued to please her. _

_For a few minutes Haji continued the same action until he moved his face into the valley between Saya's breasts and licked and kissed it. The heat in Saya's belly was now a forest fire within her, her moans where a song that showed Haji how his actions where affecting her. Then Haji moved away from Saya's chest kissing all the way down her body until he came to her panties. Saya's heart rate increased as she knew what was coming. Haji rubbed his face on Saya's thighs while kissing her hips. "Haji." Said Saya weakly, her mind derliouies from the pleasure "Don't…tease me…please…do it." Haji nodded and pulled down Saya's soaked panties. Once he pulled them off Saya's body he tossed them aside not caring where they landed. Then he grabbed both of Saya's legs and spread them then he placed both his hands on Saya's butt and lowered his face to Saya's womanhood. Then he gave it a poweufl lick casuing Saya to yell loudly form the sheer pleasure that jetted up her spine. Haji then proceed to lick, lightly bit, and kiss Saya's womanhood. Saya continued to moan from the immense pleasure from her lovers mouth. As Haji continued to please Saya orally he lightly squeezes Saya's butt cheeks. While Haji was pleasing his queen Saya moaned more as she ran her fingers through Haji's hair. In a matter of moments the heat in Saya's belly grew to its bursting point. Suddenly Saya felt like lighting was surging up her spine. She pushed Haji's face more into her womanhood the moment she came with a loud pleasure filled scream. All she saw was white as the pleasure crashed through her body, causing her to slightly sit up. As the pleasure faded she fell back to the bed, breathing heavily, her grip on Haji's head loosen._

_Haji got on his elbows and wiped Saya's fluids from his mouth with his hand. He then crawled to Saya, a smirk on his face as he watched his love breathe heavily form her orgasm. Saya looked at Haji and weakly said "What…are you…so…smug…about?" "I am just happy I can please you my Saya." Said Haji. Haji then embraced his love as her breathing began to slow down. Then Saya spoke up. "Haji?" "Yes Saya?" "Take me." Haji looked Saya in the eye and saw her emotions in her eyes. He saw her demonic lust, her greedy want, and her immortal love. Haji nodded as Saya laid back down on the bed her legs spread out. Saya quickly glanced at Haji's engorged length. She blushed at the size it had gotten. 'He must really want me.' She thought. Haji put his arm around Saya's body and slowly entered her. Saya cried out in pleasure as Haji's large length stretched her inner walls. Haji continued to push into his lover, he was not afraid to hurt her as this wasn't their first time. Soon Haji's length was inside Saya up to the hilt he groaned at the tightness of her womanhood , then he slowly began to thrust in and out of her womanhood. Saya moaned at the familiar pleasure as the heat in her belly returned. Saya wrapped her arms and legs around Haji to push him in more, then she began to thrust her hips forward, causing the two redemon's hips to touch with each thrust. _

_As Haji continued to thrust into his lover he could feel that his release was very close. "Haji faster, please faster!" Yelled Saya. Haji obliged her and began to thrust into her faster. "__**Faster!**__" Saya screamed. Both redemon's eyes glowed red as they lost control to their demonic lust. Finally Saya came once again screaming Haji's name. At the same time Saya's inner walls tighten around Haji's length that causing Haji to come with a loud growl. The two lovers tight hold on each other lessened as both collapsed on the bed, still lightly embracing each other. The pair continued to lay on the bed heavily breathing, exhausted and satisfied. Saya looked at her lover and smiled as she looked at his face happy to know that he was hers and only hers. _

There was not a single pair of cheeks that wasn't flushed after Saya had gotten through with describing her and Haji's most recant session of passion. "Well, sound like you and your man had a pleasant time." Said Emily. "Yeah, I'm so happy for you Saya." Said Emily. "Yeah and I can thank Haji for my happiness." Said Saya, but then she sighed. Creepie noticed this and said "Is something wrong Say?" "Well the thing is as great as me and Haji's relationship is, there is one problem." Said Saya. "And that 'thing' is?" Asked Lydia. "Well, Haji acts too much like a servant to me." "I don't see a problem with that." Said Lenore. "It means you just have an obedient man." "But that's what I don't like about me and Haji's relationship." Said Saya. "Lovers are supposed to be equals right? Haji does so much to please me, so as his lover and equal I feel obligated to give him the same amount of pleasure. But he always put's my pleasure before his or sometimes not at all. So I often have to take the reins if you get my meaning."

_The mist of pleasure soon cleared from Saya's mind. She lifted her head from the bed and loked at her lover. He was still heavily breathing from his climax. Saya pressed her head against Haji's chest listing to his rapid heartbeat. When it slowed down to a normal pace. Saya lifted herself to Haji's head and kissed him. When she finished she smiled and said. "Thank you Haji, that was incredible like always." "I'm glad I can please you my love." Suddenly Saya felt parched. Her thirst for blood was beginning to act up. And she was so close to Haji she could _smell _Haji's blood. Haji saw the look in Saya's eyes, and pulled her close to his neck. "Go on Saya. It is only fair that you drink my blood since I drank yours." Saya didn't hesitate. Her fangs grew large and she bit down on Haji's shoulder. Haji moaned in pain/pleasure causing him to become hard again. _

_ Saya herself moaned from the taste of her lover's blood. For a minute Saya drank her servent/lover's blood. When she finished she felt something pocking her in the stomach. "What do we have here?" She said reaching down and grabbing Haji's length. She then squeezed it causing Haji to grown and shudder. Saya felt herself felt lustful again. She wanted more. "Haji." She said. "Do you want me to please you? Do you want me to satisfy me as much as you have?" "No Saya that isn't necessary." Said Haji. Saya pouted. "What do you mean Haji?" Said Saya with sadness in her voice. "You don't want me to please you? Do…You…Not want me?" Saya then let go of Haji and began to cry. Felling horrible Haji wrapped his arms around Saya and Said "No Saya it's not like that. I do want you. More than anything." "Then why won't you let me please you?" "My pleasure don't matter Saya, all I want is you to be satisfied." "But that just makes me fell selfish Haji. I want _you_ to be satisfied too Haji. Please let me let me make you happy." Haji sighed and kissed Saya's head and said "As you wish." _

_ Saya stopped crying and smiled and said "Good, now lie on your back." Haji obeyed and laid down. Saya moved down to Haji's hips and grasped Haji's length once again and began to pump it causing Haji to moan once more. After making Haji hard enough Saya took Haji's length into her mouth. Haji growled loudly as his length was encased in Saya's tight mouth. Saya then sucked hard and began to bob her head up and down Haji's length. Growned in pleasure and placed his hands on the back of Saya's head to encourage her. Haji then trusted his hips upwards to match Saya. After a few seconds Haji felt his release was close. "Saya, I'm so close." Then with one final trust Haji came in Saya's mouth. Saya use to this scenario swallowed the liquid. Saya then removed Haji's length out of her mouth and was surprised to find that her lover's length was still hard. Saya smiled and then began to crawl on top of Haji. She kissed Haji and he said "Thank you Saya I'm fully satisfied." Saya smiled and said "You may say that but your body says you want more, And I plan to do that." Saya then angled her womanhood over Haji's length and took it into her. Both redemons mounded in pleasure. Saya then began to ride Haji. After a few more minutes both lovers came. Exhausted Saya collapsed on top of Haji._

"Well sound like you really care about pleasing your man Saya." Said Emily. "And that's not the best part." "Of what, the sex?" Asked Lenore. "No the afterglow, when we cuddle. Haji likes to pullout his wings and he wraps them around me at the same time he puts his arms around me. When that happens I can feel his warmth all around me. That makes me feel more that he is protecting me." All of the girls awed at the description of Saya and Haji's relationship. Then Lenore got an idea. "Say since Saya talked about it, how about we all go around and talk about our sex lives?" "Why not, I've got nothing to hide." Said Emily. All of the girls nodded and agreed to talk. 

Credit page

Saya, Haji, Devi- Blood+-Production I.G.

Ruby Gloom-Nelvana.

Emily the strange-Dark horse comics.

Creepie Creecher-Growing up creepie-Mike young Productions.

Lydia-Beetlejucie-Warner Brothers.

Carlos is my OC but Cirptiorens belong to Production I.G.

Griyop is my OC and heretic demons are my own creation. 


	3. Lydia's undead love life

This story is fiction and contains elements of fantasy, Sci-Fi, horror, action, and other genres. This fic also contains characters; concepts, places, and plot form other cannon stories of fiction. These characters; concepts, places, and plot belong to their rightful owners and creators. The characters; concepts, places, and plot from other works have been altered from their original cannon works to fit in this fan story. This fic also has original characters; concepts, places, and plot. This fic is a mature story for graphic violence, swearing, drug and alcohol use, blood and gore, intense sexual action and nudity, Heavy sensitive ideology, and dark themes. Do not read this fic if you are under 18 years of age.

Gothic Tea party

Ch.3 Lydia's undead love life

"So who's going first?" Said Emily picking up a plate of dark chocolate cake. None of the girls spoke up, their cheeks blood red coloring their pale cheeks. This annoyed Lenore. "Okay." She said pulling a coin out of her dress. "I'm going to toss flip this coin, and whoever it lands in front of has to talk Agreed?" The girls nodded and Lenore tossed the coin. It spun in the air for a second and landed in front of Lydia. The photographer blushed and poured herself another cup of tea. "Okay Lyd, why don't you start by telling us how you first meet Beetlejuice?" Lydia hesitated for a second as she thought about her lover who happens to be a redemon.

Beetlejuice is a redemon ghost. He mainly takes the form of a human. He has dirty blonde hair that goes' down to his neck and has very pale skin. He normally wears a three piece suit that has a black and white stripped design with a purple undershirt. He has immense power including the power to warp reality. When Beetlejuice was human he was a corrupt holy warrior. Every time he killed a demon he would also absorb their evil to become even stronger. He did this until he became a mortal-demon. A mortal who turns into a demon but does not fully become one of the demons races. When his was slain his soul was sent to the neither-world where he was reborn as a true demon.

Lydia sipped her tea and began to speak. "How I first meet Beetlejuice is actually pretty interesting. I was fourteen and quite the rebellious teen. I found a forbidden tome that listed the names of demons and the methods to summon them. I saw Beetlejuice's entry and I decided to try it. When I summoned him he wasn't as evil as I thought, he was really just a big prankster and I found him funny so we became very close friends almost immediately. Over the years I helped him redeem, he taught me how to fight, and…we fell in love." "Awe that's so cute." Said Ruby. "So what was your first time like?" Asked Emily. Lydia blushed and ran her thin finger around the rim of her cup. "Well, it was my eighteenth birthday and Beetlejuice gave me a great present, an original manuscript of Poe's raven he got from time traveling. It was so thoughtful of him I burst into tears and told him my feelings right in front of him. And then…we… (Blushes hard) We made love." "What was it like?" Asked Saya. Lydia blushed even harder and said "It was amazing." "Okay who starts se between you two?" Asked Creepie. "Beetlejuice mostly, he became a kind of a sex addict once we hooked up." "And…What's it like?" Asked Emily.

_Lydia sat at the dining table in her and Beetlejuice's living quarters drinking her favorite tea. She wasn't doing anything in particular, just thinking about her life and how she became one of the holy knights and how she became one of the most wanted humans by demons. She was so deep in thought she didn't noticed someone silently teleporting into the room. There stood Beetlejuice. He said nothing to Lydia or even did anything to signal his presence at all. And that's what he wanted. He levitated a few feet off the ground and hovered towards Lydia. Then using his powers he slightly stretched the caulor of her poncho and her tights to expose her bare shoulder. Then when he was close enough to her, in a flash of a second Beetlejuice grouped her large breast and bit into her shoulder at the same time. The sudden feeling of pleasure caused Lydia to moan loudly. _

_ "Beetlejuice!" Said Lydia in a breathless voice, her face fully flushed. "Hey babes." Said the redeemed ghost, removing his mouth from Lydia's shoulder. "What's up besides your heart-rate?" Lydia laughed at his use of visual puns. "Nothing I was just thinking about my life and how meeting you completely changed it." Said Lydia hoping to hide the fact that Beetlejuice's touchy hands had left her wet and lustful. Beetlejuice removed his hands from Lydia's shoulders and levited in the air and laid back as if he was laying on something invisible. "Well I don't have to take all the credit babes, you were the one who summoned me, and if that hadn't had happened we wouldn't have met." "No I'm serious Bej." Siad Lydia rising from the table. "Lyds?" Said Beetlejuice noting the serious tone in Lydia's words. Lydia walked up to the levitating ghost and got him to come down, and when he did Lydia wrapped her arms around them and said "Bej you brought meaning to my life, I was just a normal teen with no idea what to do with my life, but then I met you and my life became an adventure, you saved me so many times and then you taught me how to fight and you gave my strength and I will always love you for everything you did for me." "Yeah well it goes without saying…I a swell guy." Said Beetlejuice returning the hug. _

_ For a few minutes Lydia enjoyed herself in her lover's arms, until she felt him groped her ass. The action caused the teen to blush and drove her lustful even more. It took all her strength to suppress a moan. "Sorry babes, didn't mean to spoil the mood, but you have to admit, you got a nice ass." Lydia looked up at him and smiled. She wasn't annoyed. It was his just his nature. "It's okay Bej." She said kissing him. Lydia only intended to give her lover a light smooch but as she tried to pull away Beetlejuice placed his hands on the back of Lydia's head and pushed her more into the kiss. For a few minutes the kissed passionately until Lydia's need for air caused her to pull out of Beetlejuice grip. She stood there taking huge breathes of air and her pale cheeks flushed fully. Beetlejuice smiled at his blushing beauty and said "Okay Lyds you can stop hiding it." "Hiding what?" "Come on Lyds, I may have only been dating you for a year, but I know how your body works. I can tell you're Horner then cat in heat." Lydia giggled at his retort. Of course he was right, her desire had grown immense. Right now all she wanted was to be pleased by her lover. "And what are you going to do about it?" She said. "The only thing to do with a horny teenage girlfriend." Beetlejuice grinning and licking his lips. And with that Lydia knew she was in for a wild night. _

_ I a blink of an eye Beetlejuice picked up Lydia bridal style and took her to their bed and placed her down on her back. Lydia sat up on the bed and unbridled her hair letting fall down to her shoulders. She then laid back on the bed. Then using his powers Beetlejuice removed Lydia's poncho and her tights straight off her body, leaving her with her black bra and panties. Beetlejuice looked over his love'rs body. Her pale skin tainted red from her blush. Her large breast stuffed inside her bra, slightly moving from her hard breathing. Finally his eyes settled on her most sacred area covered by her black panties. He noticed that the crouch of her panties was wet, his ego swelled that him and only him can do that to her. He looked over her several time until finally his manhood swelled stretching his pants. _

_ Lydia giggled at Beetlejuice's body's reaction and felt proud that only she can cause his body to act like that. Then using his powers once again Beetlejuice removed his own clothes including his boxer's leaving him completely nude. Even though Lydia had seen his body many times before she still blushed when she saw him in his full glory. "How come you always remove all my clothes except my underwear, but you always remove all of yours?" Asked Lydia. "Well babes I don't always see myself as a romantic, but I feel that I should personally take your underwear for cause it makes it a little more…you know…intimate." With that Beetlejuice crawled onto the bed licking his lips. When he reached Lydia, he lowered his head and meets her lips for a kiss. Lydia returned the kiss and allowed Beetlejuice's tongue into her mouth allowing it to explore her mouth. _

_ As the two kissed, Beetlejuice's hand stroked Lydia's well-toned thigh causing Lydia to moan in the kiss. Beetlejuice then moved his hand up her thigh and stroked her still covered womanhood. Lydia broke the kiss to let out a loud moan. Happy with her reaction,_ _Beetlejuice continued to rub her womanhood while he lowered his face to her neck and began to softly bite it. Lydia could feel the heat rising in her belly, as her lover continued his actions she felt the heat grow bigger. Beetlejuice then slipped his fingers into the top of Lydia's panties and stroked her womanhood, causing Lydia to yell in ecstasy. Beetlejuice then started to pull down Lydia's panties. The redeemed ghost pulled the garment enough to expose Lyida's womanhood, and when the garment reached her thighs and instead of pulling the underwear all the way down her legs Beetlejuice used his powers to remove the garment form her body. He then tossed it away not caring at all were it landed. Beetlejuice then grabbed Lydia's bra by the front and once again used his power to remove the garment and like the panties he tossed them aside, he was more focused on the beautiful young woman before him. _

_ Beetlejuice then lowered himself down and he placed his head on Lydia's breast and took one of the breast hardened nipple into his mouth and began to suckle it while he grabbed the other with his hand and began to knead it. Lydia moaned from her lover's assault. And if that was not enough to drive Lydia into madding ecstasy, Beetlejuice returned his hand to Lydia's womanhood and inserted his long fingers inside. Lydia threw her head back moaning like crazy. While she was under an assault of emotions and pleasure she felt Beetlejuice smirk against her breast. Beetlejuice began to trust his fingers in and out of Lydia's womanhood. Lydia responded by thrusting her hips back and forth to meet with his trust. Lydia now felt the heat in her belly become immense and was close to bursting. Final with one final trust from Beetlejuice's hand Lydia yelled Beetlejuice name as she came all over the redemon's hand. _

_ Beetlejuice lifted his head from Lydia's with a satisfied look on his face. He looked down at his lover. Her pale face was flushed blood red and she breathing hard from her powerful orgasm. Beetlejuice looked at his left hand which was covered in the girl's fluids. He licked his fingers and enjoyed its sweet taste. He almost licked his hand clean, but left some of Lydia's fluids on her hand. He lowered his hand to Lydia's mouth and said "Have a taste babes." Lydia took in the finger of her lover still covered in her own fluids into her mouth and sucked, taking in the fluid. It was strange to taste her own cum, but it tasted surprisingly good. Once Lydia had dried Beetlejuice's finger, he took it out and laid on her and began to kiss her again. At this point Beetlejuice's manhood was extremely hard to the point of pain. He wanted to take Lydia now but he wanted her consent. Lydia was the love of his undead life, he is willing to do anything to make her happy, but he will do nothing that she don't want or would hurt her. _

_ Lydia was enjoying her kiss with Beetlejuice, turns out he is a really good kisser. But then she felt the heat in her belly again, and the urge in her womanhood. She knew at that point that she wanted him inside her. She broke the kiss and said "Bej. I want you." Beetlejuice chuckle, knowing it was time for the main event, but he wanted to tease her, he __**loved**__ doing that. "Kay Babes, but __where __do you want me?" Lydia looked at the redemon with confusion in her eyes. Did he not understand her somehow? Has their relationship not been long enough for him to know all things of love making she likes? "Come on Bej, you know what I'm talking about." She said almost desperate. The ache in her womanhood was driving her mad, she wanted him badly. "Well Babs, I'm not a mind reader…Okay I am sometimes but not right now I am." Suddenly she realized what he was doing. She had known him for years and she knows his habits. He was just teasing her. She smiled at him, his trickster side was one of the many things about Beetlejuice that she fell in love with. She decided to tease him as well. _

_ She lowered her hand to her womanhood and began to stork it, causing her to moan. "I want you inside me Bej." This move shocked Beetlejuice, there was his lover pleasing herself while he was on top of her. Then Lydia inserted her index finger into her womanhood and began to pull it out and in repeatedly, at the same time she grouped her own breast and began to knead it. The teen Goth mounded from her act of self-pleasure. Beetlejuice mind shut down from the scene playing before him and continued to watch his lover please herself._

_ Finally the redeemed evil spirit had enough and grabbed Lydia's hands and pulled them away from her body. Beetlejuice looked Lydia in the eye and said "Okay Babes I get the idea, no more teasing, it's time for the main event." Beetlejuice then spread Lydia's legs apart and positioned his swelled manhood to her womanhood. Lydia was biting her lips with excitement. Finally Beetlejuice entered her hard causing Lydia to moan. She loved this feeling. The feeling her lover's manhood inside her, stretching her inner walls and giving her the felling of fulfillment. She also felt pure happiness from the fact that only she could fell this way with Beetlejuice, only that she could have him inside her. Beetlejuice also enjoyed this felling, the incredible feeling of the tightness of Lydia's womanhood around his length, the sure pleasure of her inner walls squeezing his manhood. Beetlejuice did nothing to let Lydia's body adjust to his size. Finally Lydia pushed her hips up, taking in more of his length, singling that she was ready. _

_ Beetlejuice then lowered his body to Lydia's and wrapped his arms around Lydia's body and put his head on her shoulder. Lydia did the same thing. Finally Beetlejuice began to push his legth in and out of Lydia's womanhood. Lydia mounded like it was no one's business at each powerful trust from her lover. Beetlejuice on the other hand grunted each time his length was fully surrounded by Lydia's inner walls. The two lovers enjoyed their ritualistic exchange of feelings, both were happy that they could portray each other's feelings in a physical action. As the redemon continued to please his significant other, an idea came to his mind. Whither this was a good or bad thing is up to speculation. Beetlejuice has always been if anything a prankster, and he enjoys pulling pranks. He usually accomplishes this with his reality wrapping powers. With Lydia however he had no desire to play a trick on his best friend/lover. He found it better to use his powers to please her. _

_ "Enjoying this lyds?" whispered Beetlejuice into Lydia's ear. "Yes…Please bej…more." Answered Lydia desperately wanting more pleasure. She then began to trust her hips in sync with Beetlejuice. "Then you're going to __**love **__this." Said Beetlejuice. Then when Beetlejuice thrusted his length into Lydia fully, he then used his powers to make his already large length increase its size while inside Lydia. The sensation of it caused Lydia to scream in pure pleasure while arching her back. She had never felt anything like this. She thought she knew the limits of how big Beetlejuice's length could get when it was aroused and how far it starched her inner walls and just how much pleasure she got from it. But this, this was incredible! This tossed out everything Lydia, had previously known. Beetlejuice did nothing while Lydia's body was adjusting to his new size. Her desperately wanted to continue their love making, but he didn't want to hurt her, all he ever wanted in this relationship was to make Lydia feel good. _

_ After a few seconds Lydia spoke up, moans of pleasure still in her voice. "Beej, why didn't you do anything like this before? After how long we've been together?" "I was waiting for the right moment to pull this little number off. You know I love yea babes, and I want to do everything in my power to please you, so I figure that I'd save this trick for later, to…you know…make you fell even more loved babes." Lydia smiled and said "That's really sweet of you Bej. Now please, let's continue." Beetlejuice was more than happy to oblige his lover and proceeded to continue where he left off and began to thrust into Lydia. Thanks to the new increased size of Beetlejuice's length, the same great pleasure Lydia felt with Beetlejuice was increased a hundred fold. Her moaning had gotten even louder then it was a few seconds ago. Beetlejuice's own pleasure was also increased. He found that with his length enlarged, the space inside Lydia was even tighter. _

_ Finally Beetlejuice felt his orgasm coming on so he began to trust faster into Lydia. Finally he came letting out a lound grunt. At the exact time he did he trusted as hard as he could into Lydia. Lydia gasped as she felt Beetlejuice come a great deal inside her and thurst very hard into at the same time. This sensation was so powerful it caused a second orgasm in the teen Goth As she did yelled her lovers name as she arched her back. She had plenty of orgasms when she hooked up with Beetlejuice, all of them very enjoyable. But __**this one **__was by far the best she had felt so far. The two lovers collapsed on top of each other. Beetlejuice slightly moved to avoid crushing Lydia and placed his face on her neck. While he was recovering his breath and took in Lydia's scent. Lydia had put her arms around Beetlejuice torso. The teen Goth/holy warrior took her time recovering from the second-yet more intense-orgasm. But despite being pleased as good as she just was, Lydia found that she still had not had enough. She wanted more. What was she going to do? She wanted to continue but she wasn't sure that Beetlejuice would want to. _

_ Nervously Lydia spoke up "Uhhh…Bej?" The ghost took a few more breaths and said "Yeah Babes?" "Umm…If it's okay with you could we…keep going?" Beetlejuice did not lift his head up but said "You want more babes?" "It's not that I'm not satisfied or anything." Said Lydia almost panicking. "That was excellent, but…I want more, but if you're too tired we can st-" Beetlejuice lifted his head and looked Lydia in the face. He had a grin on his face and love/lust in his eyes. "Babes, did you forget who you're talking to? If there's anything that I'm willing to work very hard at, it's pleasing my lover." _

_ Lydia made a big smile that Beetlejuice loved so much and said "Thanks Bej, I'll let you decide the position then." Beetlejuice laughed suggestively and said "You're too good to me babes, alright then, Bend over." Lydia moaned, this position was Beetlejuice's favorite position. She did as he said and got on her hands and knees and stuck her tight late teenage ass in front of him and wiggled it a little. Beetlejuice took this moment to admire his girlfriend's perfect darer. It was large and perfectly round. He bit his lower lip and materialized a pair of sunglasses and thought 'That ass, now there's something I can get behind.' He then tossed the sunglasses off and smacked the teen's pale cheeks causing a slight jiggle and for Lydia to moan loudly. "lie I said early babes, you've got a nice ass. Alright, nuff horsing around." _

_ Beetlejuice then placed his hands on Lydia's shoulders and very gently pushed his manhood inside her, then he quickly pushed the rest of it in, causing the teen to moan. Once Lydia's body was used to her lover's length, Beetlejuice then began to thrust in and out at a fast pace. Beetlejuice was in heaven, something he thought would never happen. He was having sex-no-making sweet, dirty, hot love to the girl-no-woman of his dreams. He was pleasing her, and he was doing his favorite position. He decided on thing at that time. _

_It's ShowTime._

_ Beetlejuice began to thrust hard into Lydia. He didn't to do it this hard, worried he would hurt Lydia, but he lost control, he lost to his lust. He wanted to go crazy like he did in the old days. But this time he will be passionate and loving. He will use all his strength to please his lover. Lydia moaned from Beetlejuice's powerful thrust. Her moans were not from pain but pure pleasure. Lydia appreciated when Beetlejuice was gentle with her. But even she wanted him to really pond her sometimes. After almost a full hour Beetlejuice felt that his releases was close. This was it, he was going to give Lydia a trip like no other. Then he got an idea. He was going to make this party last. With final powerful trust Beetlejuice came. The strength from the thrust caused Lydia to come as well, but she found that she had one orgasm after the other. She looked over to Beetlejuice. While his face showed he was recovering from his powerful orgasm, he still had a smug look on his face. 'Always a trickster, even in bed.' Beetlejuice had used his power to make Lydia have multiple orgasms. _

_ After Lydia's orgasms stooped she collapsed on to the bed. She was right she indeed had a wild night. Suddenly she felt being picked up and being lied at the top of the bed. She looked up and saw Beetlejuice with a big grin. He pulled the covers over the two of them and he wrapped his arms around Lydia. She returned the gesture and wrapped her arms around him and snuggled against his chest. _

Credit page

Ruby Gloom-Nelvana.

Emily the strange-Dark horse comics.

Creepie Creecher-Growing up creepie-Mike young Productions.

Lydia And Beetlejuice-Beetlejucie-Warner Brothers.

Saya- Blood+-Production I.G

Lenore the cute little dead girl-Slave labor Graphics


	4. Love among the insects

This story is fiction and contains elements of fantasy, Sci-Fi, horror, action, and other genres. This fic also contains characters; concepts, places, and plot form other cannon stories of fiction. These characters; concepts, places, and plot belong to their rightful owners and creators. The characters; concepts, places, and plot from other works have been altered from their original cannon works to fit in this fan story. This fic also has original characters; concepts, places, and plot. This fic is a mature story for graphic violence, swearing, drug and alcohol use, blood and gore, intense sexual action and nudity, Heavy sensitive ideology, and dark themes. Do not read this fic if you are under 18 years of age.

Gothic Tea Party

Ch. 4 Love among the Insects

Lydia took a let out a deep sigh, tired from the very **very **detailedaccount of her and Beetlejucie's most recent night of passion. Her cheeks were still as red as her poncho from retelling the memory of her love life. She would not normally discuss it with anyone, but here she was telling to a bunch of young woman with similar taste as her that were also warriors, that she has only known for a few months. Most would find it crazy, but here she was telling these women about her intimate relationship with a male that is far older than her, **and **a demon.

And yet Lydia Deetz felt that she could trust these women, not because they were warriors like her, or that they had the same taste in clothing and literature and other forms of media, but because that they were her closes friends and that her and these woman and their loved ones, and a whole other bunch of other warriors were going on what everyone else thinks is a crusade of suicide. It is that very crusade that brought these warriors together and because of that Lydia had met these friendly strangers that became her friends.

"Hmmmm, sounds like your man is quite a wild thing in bed." Said Creepie. "I always figured he's use those powers of his to pull of something kinky." Said Lenore. "Well I think it's romantic that he saved that…um…trick for her." Said Ruby blushing. "Sorry if I offend you Lydia, but I imagine that someone whose as long lived as your man, he would have had at least **some **experience with women." Said a board Emily. The teen then proceeded to lean back in her chair and prop her legs onto the table. "Emily can you show a little modesty? We can see your panties." Said Saya blushing. Emily giggled and pulled her legs off the table. "Okay, so anyway, who's next?" Asked Lenore. Just like last time none of the remaining girls would speak up. However the girl Creepie Creature decided that she would bold enough to share her intimate pastimes with her boyfriend, whom she loved deeply. Her boyfriend is a human named Skipper, whom lived in the same town as her and acted in the circus. Like her he is sixteen years old and a full blooded human. He is at an average height for most human teens, he is white cuacaussin and had brown hair. They both lived their life together in peace until their leader Nicholas Cronus found them and made them his students and taught them how to fight and recruited them into his crusade.

"I'll go next." She said. "Alright Creepie! Whoot! Whoot!" Said Lenore. "Okay Creepie, just like before, how did you meet Skipper?" Asked Saya. Creepie looked down at the table with a bummed out look. "Creepie?" Asked Ruby "Is something wrong?" Creepie said nothing for a few seconds, but then said "Well, me and Skipper's relationship didn't start so 'flawlessly.'" "What happened?" Asked Ruby with a concerned look on her face. "Well…" Said Creepie. "I first meet Skipper when I went to a freak show with my friends back in my town and we saw Skipper's act. He act was the 'Tarantula boy.' His act was that he was part spider, and being raised on Insects I bought his act and got a crush on him. After I introduced myself, we went on a little date at the circus and I have to tell you girls I was actually falling for Skip. But at the end of our date, I learned about his act, was an act so I lost interest in him."

The girls gave Creepie saddened looks, but Emily and Lenore tried and almost failed to keep themselves from laughing. "Hey girls that isn't funny." Said Saya. "Sorry, but you have to admit it is kind of funny." Said Emily. Saya glared at the two and they rolled their eyes and stopped laughing. "So how did you to actually get together?" Asked Lydia. Creepie smiled again and said "Well I did meet him again and he showed me that he was adopted by another nature warrior that was a giant spider that turned out to be a friend of my mom, so I decided to let the whole act thing go and we hooked up and we've been dating since we we…like…eleven." Saya, Ruby, and Lydia awwwed, while Emily and Lenore rolled their eyes. "Yeah that's cute and all but let's get to the juicy stuff. When was your first time?" Asked Lenore. Creepie's pale cheeks turned red and said "Well it was my sixteenth birthday and we threw a pretty big party, and Skip got me an expansive dragonfly brooch that I thought was pretty wicked of him. Later after the party I went to bed, but I woke up because Skipper crawled through my bedroom window and I thought he really was part spider because climbing all the way up to my floor in a giant mansion was pretty impressive. So we talked a bit, about our life and our relationship and let me tell you girls, my hormones were going crazy at this point. There was a boy I had been in love with for five years and he had grown very well and I just turned Sixteen, so I asked him if he would do it with me. He agreed to."

"And how was it?" Asked Emily. Creepie smiled and said "Wicked." "And who starts things?" asked Saya. "Most of the time it's me, but Skip will ask first sometimes." "And now most important of all, what's it like?" Asked Lenore. Creepie looked down at her tea as she began to tell the girls her most recent round of love making with her boyfriend.

_Creepie glanced at her lover out of the corner of her eye. Her and Skipper were in their living quarters both in their nightwear, Skipper wore a grey skirt and shorts, while creepie wore a black dress with a short skirt. The lights were off and the two teens were watching a movie, one of Creepie's favorites. Creepie has always hated pre-demon days films that portray insects as villains and monsters. That's why she likes this movie because the insect in it is a hero. It's a dramatic retelling of the life of a famous holy warrior that was an insect beast man. Of course she is enjoying it more now that she watching it with her boyfriend. Skipper saw out of the corner of his eye that Creepie was looking at him. He turned his head and smiled and said "Something wrong Creepie?" Creepie looked away and blushed and said "Why would something be wrong? I'm watching my favorite movie, I'm hanging out with my boyfriend-a boyfriend I happen to love very much-and I've gotten a decant break from being a holy warrior for once. I'd say everything's perfect." _

_Skipper's smile widen and her put his arm around Creepie's shoulder and brought her closer to his body. Creepie placed her head on Skipper's shoulder and rubbed her head against his, humming happily, then she focused back to the movie. It was the final battle of the movie and the hero was facing against the final antagonist, a powerful devil beast that had a humanoid body with ripping muscle, bulging shoulders with spikes jetting out, and the head of a shark. The hornet beast man had a face of pure rage on his face, fury created by the actions of the demon. The hero threw down his weapons and raised his hands and spewed his fingers out like claws and growled like a beast. He was so furious; he gave in to his bestial instincts. Creepie lost focus on the movie again and placed her face on Skipper's neck and breathed in his scent, loving what she smelled. To Creepie Skipper always smelled like lavender. And the felling of his skin felt like Creepie was rubbing her face against smooth silk._

_Skipper slightly groaned from Creepie's actions. Although Creepie's display of affection was welcomed by the teen boy, he found it kind of strange for his girlfriend to be doing so during her favorite movie. "You're a little more affectionate tonight Creepie." Said Skipper. "Is that a problem?" Asked Creepie. "No, it just that it's just hard to pay attention to the movie." Said Skipper. Creepie smiled at Skipper and he saw that her Rose colored eyes had darken with desire and love. "As much as I like this movie, I like you more Skip." Said Creepie, who then kissed Skipper on the lips. _

On the screen the two warriors started the final fight of the movie. They ran at each other and grabbed each other's hands and tried to push each other down in a test of strength.

_The kiss between the two teens started small but then became more intense as the two started a tongue war. As they proceeded Creepie wrapped her arms around Skipper's neck._

The insect-man's strength began to falter as the devilbeast began to overpower the warrior. The demon started to push the warrior down. The warrior kept his feet on the ground but feel to his knees and bended his back as the demon kept pushing him down. 

_The tongue war drove the teen's kiss into a mad frenzy, but then Skipper's tongue won the war and entered Creepie's mouth. The insect loving teen mounded in pleasure as she felt her boyfriend's tongue touch the inside of her mouth. As Skipper continued to feel around Creepie's mouth as he ran his hand along her bare thighs causing her to moan more._

The insect-man gritted his teeth and with all his might began to push his way back to his feet, still clenching the demon's hands. Finally the warrior stood fully. Not wasting any time the warrior began to push against the demon's strength, eventually bring the demon to its knees. 

_Creepie took advantage her boyfriend's lowered guard and pushed his tongue out of her mouth with her own and quickly pushed her tongue into Skipper's mouth. Skipper was completely surprised by his girlfriend's action, but groaned as Creepie's tongue explored his mouth. That was one of the many reasons he loved Creepie, she was full of surprises, and she was intendant to the point of taking control of situations. Creepie continued the deep kiss until she pushed Skipper to the couch and laid on top of him still kissing him. Finally the deep kiss ended and Creepie braced herself on both of her arms to push herself off Skipper. Both of the teens were breathing heavy and their cheeks were red. Then Creepie smiled and said "Skip, I love you, you've been with me for years, wither it was life stuff, or demons you've always been there for me." "I love you too Creepie." said Skipper. "I'll always stay with you; you've been by my side just as long. You've made me the happiest person alive." Creepie then closed her eyes and placed her forehead against Skippers and said "Forget the movie, we can watch it another time. Make love to me." _

The insectman then in a flash let go of the devilbeast's hands and grabbed the demon by the throat with one hand and lifted him off the ground. For a few seconds the holy warrior held the beast in his hand, chocking him. Then the insectman began to punch the demon in various places of his body. He kept striking the demon repeatedly until he slammed the demon to the ground. 

_Skipper answered Creepie's request by pulling her in for another long kiss. As the two kissed Skipper sat back up and once again ran his hands along Creepie's bare thighs. He kept going until he reached Creepie's hips. Then he placed his hand underneath her dress skirt and grouped her butt. Creepie broke the kiss to let out a lustful moan. She then grinned and gave Skipper a look that showed the teen boy that she enjoyed his move/ congratulated him for his courage. Creepie than kissed Skipper deeply again, while her hand rubbed against his chest. It moved lower until it reached his hips, suddenly the insect loving teen grabbed Skipper's crouch, his manhood, already swollen greatly from Creepie's actions. This time Skipper broke the kiss to release a lust filled growl. Skipper then grabbed the shoulders of Creepie's night dress and began to pull it off. Once it was off, Skipper once again took his fill of seeing Creepie in her true form. She was now only wearing a black bra with a blue scarab on each of the cups, and black panties with a black widow symbol. Her sin was white as snow and had numerous battle scars. Creepie then decided she wanted to see all of her boyfriend. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, reviling his well-built chest, a thing to behold on a teen boy, than she yanked off his pants exposing his blue shorts. The two teens then embraced each other and once again began to make out. _

The insectman then placed his knee on the chest of the demon, pinning him to the ground. The infuriated hero then proceeded to relentlessly punch the demon at his head. After a few seconds of nothing but blows, the demon grabbed one of the hero's arms as he tried to hit him again, then he punched the hero in the center of his chest, then he pushed the hero off him and got on top of him and began to strangle him, while he kicked him in the sides of his chest with his knees.

_As the two made out Skipper undid Creepie's bra, reviling her modest c-cup breast. Creepie had wished her figure was a bit bigger, but Skipper always told her he preferred her kind of body to the sex-bomb kind of figures. Skipper started to kiss along Creepie's shoulder and squeezed her breast affectionately, causing the girl to moan. Creepie placed her hand in Skipper's boxers and grasped his length, amazed at its size. The teen boy grunted in Creepie's shoulder and to repay his lover for her actions, he took his other hand and slipped it into Creepie's panties and cruessed her womanhood, causing the girl to yell in pleasure. The two teens then removed each other's remaining undergarment. Skipper once again gazed at his lover's body. Creepie's body was pale as snow and had many battle scars, but instead of taking away from her beauty, it enhanced it. He then gazed at her bear womanhood, surrounded by blue pubes. Creepie also took this moment to examine her lover. He was well built for being a teen and his battle scars made him seem…sexy. She then blushed as she saw his length, which was well endowed for a boy his age. _

The insect holy warrior had grabbed the demon's wrist when it started to straggle him and had tried to pull them off his neck but was having trouble. The insect man then started to crush the demon's wrist. The devil beast roared in pain and let go of the warrior's neck. Not wanting the demon to recover quickly the Insect man got to his feet and immediately attacked the demon. He threw a right punch that landed on the demon's jaw. Then the warrior punched the devil beast harshly in the stomach. The demon hunched over from the pain. The hero then bought both his hands together and wrapped them into a ball and slammed them in between the demon's shoulder blades. The demon fell to the ground in staggering pain.

_Skipper wrapped his arms around Creepie and gave her another deep kiss. Then he started to kiss her neck, lightly nibbling it, causing the teen girl to moan loudly in pleasure. Skipper then lightly pushed Creepie back onto the couch and placed his face in her breast. He took one of her nipples into her mouth and began to suckle it while he kneaded her other breast with his hand. Creepie's moaning was almost deafening, as she enjoyed her boyfriend's attention to her body. Skipper was also enjoying himself, Creepie's volume of response made the boy happy to know that he was pleasing his girlfriend. And much so. Skipper stopped what her was doing after a few minutes and then began to kiss down the rest of Creepie's body. He kissed all over her thin but lean stomach and then moved his head over Creepie's womanhood. He was about to stimulate it when Creepie yelled "Skip hold on a minute!" Skipper immediately stooped and looked up at Creepie with concern in his eyes and said "What? What's wrong?" "Nothing." Said Creepie, but then she smiled slyly and said "I just want to please you too." Skipper smiled, understanding her meaning. _

The demon laid on the ground, writhing in pain. The insect man's rage was still boiling over, this demon had killed everyone the warrior had loved, and now he was going to pay. The insect man raised his foot and brought it down towards the demon's head. However the demon saw it and rolled out of the foot's path. The limb struck the ground, fuled by rage and holy strength, the ground broke, forming a small crater. The demon got to his feet and let out an inhuman roar. The two warriors charged at each other. Then both warriors started to throw dozens of superfast punches that gave off the illusion of both warriors having dozens of arms. Their fists collided with each other, but both contuied to constantly throw punches every time their fists striking each other. 

_Skipper got off of Creepie and laid on his back on the couch. Creepie then sat on Skipper's stomach, her back to his face. Then she moved her hips up Skipper's body until her womanhood was against his face. As Creepie did this she lowered her head until her face was next to Skipper's length. Not wasting any time Creepie took Skipper's length and placed it in her mouth. Skipper grunted as he felt Creepie's small hot mouth around his length. Skipper then grabbed Creepie's butt and squeezed and at the same time ran his tongue against her womanhood. This caused the teen Goth to moan. Skipper continued to lick his girlfriend's nether region, as he found out, her moaning made a vibration that felt amazing. Creepie took more of her boyfriend's manhood into her mouth, enjoying its taste and the fact she was pleasing her boyfriend. Skipper decided to please his girlfriend even more. As he licked he stuck one of his fingers into Creepie's womanhood. Creepie moaned loudly in approval and continued to suck. _

For several minutes the two warriors threw their fist at each other at rapid speeds only for their fist to constantly collide and cancel out each other's force. But then the Insect man stopped punching for a split second and let the demon attack. However the holy warrior parried the demon's fist, stopping his rapid strikes, with his guard down the Insect holy warrior once again threw a thousand rapid punches once again, only this time the demon could not defend himself as the warrior's blows rammed into his body. For a good while the warrior threw an unending barrage of blows, finally the insect man stopped punching and focused all his strength and threw one final right punch that struck the demon in the jaw. The force of the punch was so great, it sent the demon flying backwards, he fell for a few feet and landed on the ground in a heap. 

_Skipper felt that his release was close so he began to trust his hip upwards, pushing more of his length into Creepie's mouth. Creepie didn't object tho her boyfriend's actions and decided to help him out. She began to bob her head up and down to match her boyfriend's thrusting. Skipper groaned at his girlfriend's actions and decided to pay her back. As he kept licking Creepie's womanhood, he stuck two more fingers into her womanhood. Creepie moaned in pleasure and sucked harder. Finally Skipper could not take it anymore, with one final thrust he came in Creepie's mouth. Creepie welcomed the liquid into her mouth and swallowed her boyfriend's seed. Skipper was still coming off his climax but did not want Creepie to be left out. He then began to lick fast and very hard against Creepie's womanhood. The sheer pleasure Creepie was feeling was enough to causes her own orgasm, spilling her cum all over Skipper's face. The teen boy licked up his girlfriend's cum greedily like a man dying of thirst. Creepie got off Skipper and flipped herself around and laid on his chest and looked him in his eyes, seeing his love and adoration for her. "That was pretty good Skip. Was it good for you too?" She said. "It's always enjoyable with you Creepie." Replied Skipper. The Goth teen smiled and started to passionately make out with him. Soon Skipper was hard again and Creepie was aroused also. She broke the kiss and smiled at Skipper and said "I want you inside me skip." "Who am I to deny my girlfriend her pleasure?" Replied the teen boy. _

Enough was enough. The devil beast had to pay for his crimes. The insect man's family and friends, all dead because of this one demon. And now it will come full circle. The holy warrior went to the demon on the ground and kneeled down and put his knee on the demon's chest and grabbed his hand and began to pull hard. 

_Skipper laid down on his back while Creepie aligned herself with his manhood. The insect loving teen then lowered herself and took Skipper's manhood into her body. She moaned loudly from the feeling of her inner walls being stretched and Skipper's manhood took room inside Creepie. Skipper himself grunted from the tightness of Creepie's womanhood. After a few seconds for Creepie to adjust to Skipper, Creepie then began to rock back and forth taking Skipper's manhood in and out. Skipper began to thrust his manhood upwards like before. Soon both teens were moaning and gasping in pleasure._

The hero continued to pull the demon's head, his rage building up and fueling his strength and aided by the full intention to kill the devilbeast. The demon was grabbing at the warriors arms trying to pull them off, having no luck. 

_Creepie was lost in pure euphoria from her boyfriend's actions. Skipper felt the same way. Then he felt that his release was close. He grabbed Creepie shoulders and began to trust harder. Creepie felt Skipper thrust harder and realized he was close, and so was she. She began to ride Skipper harder to time his thrust. Finally with one final powerful thrust from Skipper Creepie came, yelling her boyfriend's name at the top of her lungs. Creepie's inner walls closed tightly from her orgasm causing Skipper to have his own powerful orgasm, grunting his Girlfriend's name like some insect goddess. _

The devilbeast was not willing to die alone. He let go of the hero's arms and flattened both of his hands. The warrior was still pulling the demon's head and was starting to yell at the top of his lungs. The end was close and the demon would soon die. Suddenly the demon thrusted both of his hands towards the holy warrior's chest. With one final rage filled yell, the warrior ripped the demon's head clean off its shoulders. But at the same time the devilbeast's claws stabbed into the warrior's chest, piercing his heart. 

_Creepie collapsed onto Skipper's chest. Exhausted and satisfied, the teen Goth smiled and laid her head on her boyfriend's chest and rubbed circles on it with her finger. Skipper was caching his breath, he was also satisfied and tired. He opened one eye and looked at his happy girlfriend. He put his arms around her and held her close. "That was wicked Skip." Said Creepie. "You always saw that Creepie." Said Skipper. "That's because every time we make love, it's always wicked." Retorted the bug lover. "Can't argue with that logic." Said Skipper. Creepie sighed and said "I love you Skipper." "I love you too Creepie." Said the teen boy. Then he said "Let's go to bed." Creepie got off Skipper and was surprised when he picked her up braidel style to the bed. He laid her down on it and climbed in. The two teen lovers embraced and went to sleep smiling and happy. _

The insect warriors comrades where running. The allies he had made in the course of his journey were hurrying. They had feared for their friend, his rage was too great and they feared it would destroy him if he meet up with his adversary. But they arrived too late. They found their friend, sitting on top of a dead demon, it'a head ripped off, and it's claws piercing their friend's chest. And on his face was a death mask of the rage that had consumed him. One of the hero's friends was another insect human, a female bee. Tears poured from her eyes and she sobbed uncontrollable. She had hoped it would not come to this. She was in love with the hero and she had hoped that she could have filled the void in his heart that sparked his rage. But now it was too late. 

_The screen went black, concluding a tale of rage and sorrow, while the two teen lovers slept together happily. _

Credit page-The owners of the characters

Lenore the cute little dead girl-Slave labor Graphics.

Saya-Blood+-Production I.G.

Ruby Gloom-Nelvana.

Emily the strange-Dark horse comics.

Creepie Creecher and Skipper-Growing up creepie-Mike young Productions.

Lydia-Beetlejucie-Warner Brothers. 

Devil beast belong to Go Nagai

Incest men belong to me.

The devil beast belongs to Go Nagai, but the one in this story is an OC 


	5. Undead Affection

This story is fiction and contains elements of fantasy, Sci-Fi, horror, action, and other genres. This fic also contains characters; concepts, places, and plot form other cannon stories of fiction. These characters; concepts, places, and plot belong to their rightful owners and creators. The characters; concepts, places, and plot from other works have been altered from their original cannon works to fit in this fan story. This fic also has original characters; concepts, places, and plot. This fic is a mature story for graphic violence, swearing, drug and alcohol use, blood and gore, intense sexual action and nudity, Heavy sensitive ideology, and dark themes. Do not read this fic if you are under 18 years of age.

Gothic Tea Party

Ch.5 Undead Affection

Creepie Creature's face was not one of embarrassment, she was not blushing or avoiding eye contact despite going into explicit detail about her and her boyfriend's sexual aspect of their relationship. Instead she was grinning and had the air of pride of telling her friends what they had just heard. Ruby was the first to speck, breaking the silence. "That's so wonderful, I always thought you and Skipper were such a cute couple." "Uhh, thanks?" Replied the teenage bug lover. "I always found making love during a movie to be romantic." Said Saya. Lenore grinned and said "I bet you and Haji do it all the time." Saya blushed and looked away and said "No…maybe." "I'm just happy for you two Creepie, you got two together after such a bumpy start. And his mother is a friend of yours, It's like destiny or something." Said Lydia. "Thanks girls really." Said Creepie smiling, happy she could say such personal things to people she can trust. "So who's going next?" Said Lenore. Once again the girls remained quiet. Lenore rolled her eyes and said "Come on girls, what are you afraid of? Death by embrassement? Half of us have already just said out loud some what happens in their bedrooms. What's so difficult?"

"Ease up Lenore." Said Saya, a little miffed. "It's not that it's embarrassing, for me it was hard how to describe how much I feel for Haji without sounding like we're together just for sex, when it's more than that." "Well from what we heard so far, it's not that hard to picture why." Said Emily smiling that grin of hers. "We've got a servant, a prankster, and a double. So what more can we expect?" "How about a best friend turned boyfriend?" Said Ruby. Lenore smiled and said "Why Ruby! Are you volunteering to go next?" Ruby blushed and looked away and simply said "Yeah." "Alright then, tell us how you first meet Skullboy."

Ruby remained quiet for a minute, thinking about the boy she loves. Skullboy is a redemon undead skeleton and sixteen years old like her. As one would expect he is a skeleton devoid of any skin or organs. However he does have eyes within his sockets that are a deep green. He usually wears a black shirt and grey pants. He lived with Ruby and their friends in the same boarding house while their parents went to fight in a war. They lived together for many years until they meet Nicholas Chronos and became his students. Skullboy is very talented in many areas and often wonders if he is related to someone skilled and famous and inherited their skills. Despite being a skeleton, Skullboy can temporary become human so he can have an intimate relationship with Ruby.

Ruby poured herself another cup of tea and began to talk. "I first meet Skull when I was very young. My parents were soldiers and they were called into service. They took me to an orphanage that was owned by a friend of my family, Poe and his two brothers and left me in their care while they went to fight. I meet my other friends there, their parents had to go the war too so they had to leave them there too. Skullboy was already living at the orphanage, but he was a real orphan, no one knows what happened to his family." Ruby stopped for a minute, recalling the sad memory was bring her down and tears started to form in her eyes. She could still recall Skullboy when she first met him. He was so sad, pulled deep into grief from loneness and neglect. Ruby's friends were growing concern for their red headed friend. "Ruby." Said Saya placing an hand on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby took a deep breath and composed herself and continued "When I first saw Skullboy I couldn't help but feel sorry for him for being so sad and alone, so I ran up to him and gave him a big hug." A smile returned to Ruby's lips and she said "That's probably when he started to have a crush on me. But we did become good friends at that point." "So when was your first time?" Asked Emily. Ruby chuckled and said "Well a few months after I turned sixteen, I was just doing some reading when Skullboy walked up to me and he looked very nervous and was all jittery. Then he said something too fast for me to hear. I got him to calm down and he pretty much told me he loved me. For me personally I was crushing Skullboy for years so I told him the same thing and we officially became a couple. Then we started dating for a few weeks, then one night at the end of a date, I invited Skullboy to my room. To me we've been going steady for a while and I wanted to bring our relationship to the next level."

"By getting freaky?" Said Emily snarky. The other girls gave the strange girl an annoyed look but Ruby said "Yeah basically." The undead teen sipped her tea and continued. "So we talked for a bit and then I asked him and he said yes and… (Ruby's pale face turned completely red) we made love." "How was it?" Asked Lydia. Ruby's face turned even reader and said "It was great, no it was…No words can describe it." "So who starts thing? You or skull?" Asked Creepie. Ruby chuckled and said "Me mostly, Skull's a good lover, but he's **way **too shy to start things." "So now comes the fun part, what's it like?" Asked Emily. Ruby smiled and began to spin her tail of a recant night of passion between her and her boyfriend.

_The door to Ruby and Skullboy's living quarters slide open and the two teens walked in, when they were fully in the room, the door slide shut. Ruby yawned as she raised her arms over her head and stretched. The two redemons had just finished a training session with Nick and they were exhausted. "Man I'm beat." Said Ruby. Walking to their shared bed and threw herself onto it and laid on it, her face and front side on the mattress. Skullboy chuckled at his girlfriend's silliness and walked into the kitchen. "That's our master, he's a nice guy but when he gets serious things can get rough." "Yeah that's our master alright." Said Ruby lifting her face off the mattress. "He may be rough, but he's done so much for us, and it's thanks to him we can go up against the kind of demons we deal with daily." Suddenly winched in pain, but did not make too much noise unless she'd make Skullboy worry. She then got up and sat on her knees. Her whole back was a flesh canvas of pain. She bent her arm and rubbed the center of her back with the back of her hand. _

_ Then Ruby noticed that her whole body was aching, probably thanks to her master's training. She needed relief so she was contemplating a nice warm shower, when she got one of her ideas in her head. She smiled wickedly and sat at the edge of the bed. Skullboy was rummaging through the cardboards of their kitchen looking for something for Ruby and him to eat. He may not have a stomach, but he can still fell the 'phantom pains' of hunger. "Can I get you anything Ruby? Some tea? Hot Choco?" "Actually Skull, I'm not hungry, at least for food." Skullboy turned his head and looked at his girlfriend/best friend and say her sitting on the bed with a big and sly smile on her face. Skullboy knew that face and he both love and dreaded it at the same time. "You see Skull my whole body is aching from our rigorous training session. My body is so sore I don't feel like doing anything else." Said the red headed teen laying on her back. "If only I had a cute, wonderful, loyal, talented, __**passionate **__boyfriend to ease the pain that rips at my beautiful pale body." _

_ The eyeballs in Skullboy's eye sockets rolled from his girlfriend's over dramatic performance and said while taking a bow "And what could this humble, cute, wonderful, loyal, talented passionate boyfriend do to ease the pain of his fair, beautiful, resourceful, wise, and __**just as equally passionate **__girlfriend?" This time it was Ruby's eye's turn to roll from her lover's unneeded performance. "Nothing too outrageous, just a simple massage will do." "Very well." Said Skullboy, but then he began got nervous and said "I'll…uh…just go in the bathroom, this won't take long." He started to walk towards the bathroom when Ruby said "Skull what's wrong?" "Well it's just…I' don't…well." Said the teen skeleton. Ruby smiled and closed her eyes and said "You don't want to change in front of me do you Skull?" Skullboy looked at the floor ashamed and said "Yeah, it's just I don't want to gross you out or scare you Ruby." Ruby chuckled and said "Skullboy, I've seen you transform before, you don't have to hide anything from me Skullboy, I love you, besides, I think it looks cool." _

_ Skullboy calmed down, his girlfriend's positive attitude had eased hid troubled young mind. It was that attitude that was one of the reasons he fell in love with Ruby. Skullboy then closed his eyes and began the transition between undead and human. Blood began to pour from his eye sockets and flowed upward until it completely covered his skull, turning it completely red. The blood the flowed onto the rest of the teenage undead's frame. Soon Skullboy's white bone body was completely blood red. Ruby 'ohhhed' at the colorful contrast her boyfriend has taken. Within Skullboy's ribcage, the blood grew into several steams from several directions. They all met in the center of his ribcage and began to merge and take form of something. Soon, the blood transformed into a heart, and once it was fully formed it began to beat. Then the blood began to form the other vital organs in Skullboy's body, the lungs, digestive track, and nervous system. Then muscle began to form on Skullboy's bones. The addition of the organs tighten Skullboy's clothes, which was normally pretty loose on Skullboy due to being nothing but bone. Then finally white skin began to grow over the muscle and once it had covered completely Skullboy was now a bald human. Then hair began to grow and in a matter of minutes Skullboy had long crazy brown hair. _

_ Skullboy then began to take a few breaths to get us to the need for oxygen. While he was doing so Ruby blushed and let a small moan escape her mouth. "I forget how cute your human form looks." "Which(pant)form(pant) do you (pant) prefer?" Asked the now fully human Skullboy. "Oh Skull." Said Ruby. "It doesn't matter what form your body takes, you'll always be you, my best friend and boyfriend that I love so much. Now that you've changed, I will." Then the teenage zombie started to pull off her dress. "Ruby what are you doing?!" Yelled Skullboy, his face fully flushed and his heart pounding like crazy. "Oh come on Skullboy, I said I want a massage and my clothes would get in the way. Besides it's not anything you haven't seen before." Said the teenage Zombie as she slipped her dress off her body, reviling her body to the only one she trust to expose it to. Ruby's skin was as pale as the moon, which to Skullboy was flawless, except for a few battle scars but they just added to her beauty. The only other articles of clothing on her was a white bra and bloomers, plus her red and yellow stripped stockings that went all the way to her bloomers. Skullboy was awed at the natural beauty of his girlfriend. Ruby folded her dress and sat on a wall shelf and looked at her boyfriend and grinned and said "Hey Skull, is that a gun in your pants or are you happy to see?" The now human undead looked down at his pants and saw that a bulge had formed in his pants. The teen blushed and covered it with his hands. That was the problem with not being human every waking moment. Whenever he reverted back to human form, he had trouble controlling his bodily functions because he never had the organs all the time._

_ Ruby giggled at her boyfriend's lack of control and said "You know what Skull? Everything you do constantly reminds why I love you so much." Skullboy smiled-his face still as red as Ruby's hair-and rubbed the back of his head and said "I'm glad I can accomplish that Ruby." Ruby then reached behind her back and undid the clamp on her bra. She then pulled the garment off letting her c-cup breast bounce free. Skullboy's face grew even redder from the sight causing the girl to giggle. The red headed zombie then placed her hands on one of her stockings when Skullboy said "No wait! Keep them on." "Why?" Questioned the teen girl. "It…uh…makes you look….(deep blush) Sexy." Ruby smiled suggestively pulling the stocking back up and saying "Well in that case." Then she moved to the center of their shared bed and laid on her stomach placed her face on the mattress and put her hands above her head on the mattress. She turned her head to face Skullboy and said "Alright Skull, show me what you can do with those 'magic fingers.'" _

_ The undead teen felt the oddest sensation in his body. He was aroused at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend's body and he was in awe at her natural beauty, but he was also nervous. He greatly loved Ruby and always wanted her to be happy. But one thing was bothering him. He crawled onto the bed and knelt next to Ruby and said "Uh Ruby I should warn you, I've never done this before." Ruby turned her head back to Skullboy and said "It's okay Skull, I'm not asking for you to do an expert job, I just want some relief." Skullboy nodded and looked at Ruby's back. Not sure how to start he decided to start at the top. "Let's me know if I make it too rough Ruby." He said and got to work. The teen reademon placed his hands on the girl's shoulders and began to rub them down in an up/down motion with the bottom of his palms. The red head moaned at her boyfriend's touch. She always enjoyed the soft touch of his human form. Her pleasure was doubled by the relief of her pain leaving her body. After rubbing her shoulders for a few minutes Skullboy Then placed his thumbs on the top of her shoulders and pressed down on each a little force and pushed them along Ruby's shoulders to her arms. He repeated this motion a few more times. The red head zombie moaned once more knowing full well what it was doing to her boyfriend, but she did because she wanted him to know that he was succeeding in pleasing her. Skullboy then placed his thumbs on the base of Ruby's neck and rubbed it in a circler motion. Despite felling pleasure and arousal from her boyfriend's actions Ruby could not help from feeling a little sleepy. Not only was the tension in her body leaving, but so was all the tension in her life. For a moment Ruby did not worry about demons, dark lords, training, or lives at stack. There was only her on a ship in the void of space and her boyfriend she loved, easing her pain. _

_ Ruby's relaxation did not go unnoticed by the teenage skeleton. He watched as Ruby cradled her head in her arms. He also noticed that she was not only moaning from his actions (Of course it was causing blood to increase the bulge in his pants, human organs are so hard to control) he also noticed that she was sighing in relief. Skullboy realized that his massaging was working so far. It brought the redemon teen happiness that he was relieving his most cherished girlfriend of her discomfort. Skullboy then placed his thumbs at the top of Ruby's shoulder blades and rubbed the area. The redeemed skeleton then continued to perform this action all the way down Ruby's spine. When he reached Ruby's hips, Skullboy stopped for a second and basked in the glory that is Ruby's buttocks. Skullboy bit his lip, once again his human hormones were going haywire at the sight of Ruby's mostly necked body. Ruby sighed as her boyfriend's gentle hands eased her of her pain and burdens. But then she noticed that he stopped when he reached the bottom of her back. Concerned the red head zombie opened her eyes and slightly turned her head towards her boyfriend. "Skullboy? Is something wrong?" _

_ Suddenly Skullboy grabbed a handful of Ruby's ass and squeezed it, causing the redhead to moan in pleasure and yell her boyfriend's name. Skullboy quickly let go and backed away from Ruby, afraid his lack of control would anger the girl he loves. "Ruby, I'm sorry! I…I…I couldn't control myself, this body is difficult to control and your body is so beautiful I couldn't…" Ruby used her arms to prompt herself up, then she laid on her side and look at her boyfriend with a calm smile and said "It's okay Skull, I know how hard it is for you to control yourself when you don't have full body all the time." Ruby then sat up and placed her hand on Skullboy's face and said "In fact, in my opinion, I have a way harder time controling __**myself **__because I have hormones all the time and you are so cute in any form." Skullboy almost at that moment lost it. First it was his sight that slowly eating away at his control from the sight of Ruby's beautiful body. Then it was his hearing from Ruby's shouts of passion that ate more at his self-control. Now it was __**two**__ of his senses. His sense of touch from the feeling of Ruby's skin on his face and the smell of her body's natural smell. _

_Skullboy wanted her, and he wanted her __**very **__badly. The problem with being a holy warrior was that gaining the power it always brought the user's inner demon and the chance that it could take over the user's body and commit acts of evil. Skullboy's case was different, he was born a redemon, but that did not stop from his true demon nature from climbing up to the surface whenever moments like this presented themselves. Skullboy feared that should he ever lose control around Ruby, he fears he might hurt her and he would never forgive himself should that happen. At the moment Skullboy wanted to get intimate with Ruby, but he would not do it without her consent. He would ask her now, but he wanted to wait, he wanted to show Ruby that he loves her for more than just her body. He wanted to show her that it was their bond of friendship that forged their relationship. Skullboy took a deep calming breath and placed his hand over Ruby's and said "I'm glad I didn't upset you Ruby, I would never get over making you sad or uncomfortable." Ruby smiled and said "I'm not upset Skull, you just surprised, that's all. If you want to get a little more physical-"suddenly Ruby slipped her hand up Skullboy's shirt and rubbed his chest, causing the teen to blush even more. "You could have just asked." _

_If Skullboy was an ordinary teenager, he would have pounced on his red haired girlfriend for her actions. But he was a trained holy warrior and he stuck to his beliefs. He wanted a relationship with intimacy and affection. He gently grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled from out of his shirt and said "I would like that a lot Ruby, but you yourself told me that your body is aching from our master's training and if we make love, your pain will get in the way, so I want to continue your massage before we go anywhere else." Ruby smiled and simply said "Okay." Then she turned around and laid back down on the bed. Skullboy sighed in relief, happy that turning down Ruby's offer did not upset her, he was very glad to have such an understanding girlfriend. The undead teen crawled on the bed and back to Ruby. He looked down at her back and thought how to continue. Getting an idea Skullboy placed one hand Ruby's hips, while putting the other on her shoulder. He then pressed the hand on Ruby's shoulder down and ran it down ruby's back. At the same time he pressed the other hand on Ruby's hip and ran it put her back. Ruby moaned, surprised by her boyfriend's ingenuity. Skullboy continued this motion for a few minutes and then stopped. _

_Then he placed his right thumb on the left side of the center of Ruby's spine and rubbed it in a circular pattern. Ruby moaned and gripped the bed-sheets. Ruby could not believe how good Skullboy was doing. They have only been dating for year and she now wonders why they never did this before. Skullboy continued the rub the side of Ruby's spine and then proceeded to rub up the side of Ruby's spine. When he reached the bottom of her neck, he stopped and returned to her spine and began to rub the other side of her spine and rubbed up to her neck again. After that Skullboy placed both his thumbs on Ruby's left side and pushed them all the way to her right side. Then he placed them lower then where he started and pressed again. After reaching her right side again Skullboy tried something different. He placed both of his hands on Ruby's left side and began to rub the skin with both hands in quick motions. As he rubbed he pushed his hands up Ruby's back to her shoulder. When he was done he did the same thing with her right. Ruby was in pure ecstasy. What she was experience was a whole level of pleasure she had never had with Skullboy. As his massage continued Ruby was fighting her instincts to grab a nearby pillow and stuff her face in it to keep herself quiet. She wanted to be vocal, she wanted her boyfriend to know how good she was pleasing him. That and it was fun to tease him. _

"_How are you doing Ruby?" Asked the teen redemon. Ruby took a few deep breaths and said "I'm doing __**great **__Skull. I had no idea you were so good at this." Skullboy chuckled and said "And this is my first time, I must be related to a long line of expert massage therapist." "I don't doubt it." Said Ruby letting a moan escape, she never gets tired of hearing him saying that. Skullboy then placed both his hands on Ruby's hips and gently massage them. Then he saw Ruby's legs and got an idea. "Uh Ruby?" He said. "Yeah Skull?" Replied Ruby lifting her head. "Could you scoot a little closer to the edge of the bed?" Ruby raised an eyebrow but did not question her boyfriend. Using her arms, she prompt herself up and slid on the smooth covers until her feet hung on the edge of the bed. She then laid back down on her stomach and said "What are you up to Skull?" Skullboy blushed and said "Well as much as I said your stockings make you look sexy, I need access to your feet, to continue." Skullboy then grabbed hold of one of the socks and gently pulled it off, and did the same to the other. _

_Skullboy then got off of the bed and kneeled directly behind Ruby. He looked at Ruby's bear soles and thought for a minute what to do. Getting an idea he gently grabbed Ruby's left foot and placed both of his thumbs on the area just before the toes and used both to rub the area in circular motions. Ruby moaned once more to show the teenager that his actions were working and welcome. After repeating the process for a minute or so, Skullboy switched to Ruby's other foot. Wanting to keep thing interesting Skullboy placed both of his thumbs on the foot and pushed with both up Ruby's foot at an angle. Once he reached the side of the foot, he pushed the other way further up Ruby's foot. Skullboy kept repeating this until he reached Ruby's heel. He then rubbed his thumb over it a few times. Then he returned to the other foot and began to rub the center of it in a back and forth motion. He then placed both hands of the sides of the heel of Ruby's right foot and rubbed them with his palms. Ruby was clearly enjoying her boyfriend's attention. _

_She could not take it anymore. The pleasure she was receiving from her boyfriends hands was too much for to keep herself from constantly crying out in euphoria. Her mind was in a haze, her bloomers were socked from the fluids of her arousal. She needed release from the only one she allows to. Skullboy was no better than his girlfriend. His nearly uncountable hormones were driving him practically off the edge. The bulge in his pants had become huge from the sight and sounds the undead girl was making. He let go of Ruby's feet and stood up. He was ready now. Ruby caught her breath and noticed that Skullboy had stopped. She turned her head towards him. "Skull? Is everything okay?" Ruby saw that Skullboy was back on the bed laying on his knees. He had a serious look on his face. Ruby saw deep devotion and want in his green eyes. Ruby did not know what he was planning but instinct told her that she was going to enjoy the next few minutes. She flipped onto her back and scooted more onto the mattress. "Is something wrong Skull? Or is there something you want?" She said placing one hand on one of her breast, and running the other hand down her thigh. _

_Skullboy lowered his hand and ran it though Ruby's hair that shared her same name. He always enjoyed feeling it was not like silk, it felt like nothing else, only Ruby's hair. Ruby moaned and placed her hands on his. "I love you Ruby." Said Skullboy at last." "I've always loved you, ever since you gave that hug back on earth all those years ago." "You've really be crushing on me that long? We were like…seven." Said Ruby. "What can I say Ruby." Said Skullboy inching closer to Ruby's face. "You made kite the impression." "What can I say." Replied Ruby. "You're kite impressionable." With that, the two's lips meet together in a gentle kiss. Ruby slipped her arms around Skullboy's neck, while he wrapped his around her torso, underneath her arms. Ruby laid on her back to the mattress pulling Skullboy on top of her. The two conitued their passionate kiss until Skullboy pulled away to catch his breath. The Two looked into each other's eyes, both equally filled with desire and love. "I love you too Skull." Said Ruby. "I've love you more than anything. I always want to be with you, I've always wanted to be with you, even before we started dating. You always made me happy when you were around, and know I'm even more happy that we can be together like this, and after this war is over, I want to be with you, forever." _

"_I want that too Ruby." Said Skullboy. Then without warning Skullboy dove at Ruby's throat and began to kiss and gently bite it. Ruby moaned in pleasure from the welcome action of her lover. As Skullboy proceeded to please Ruby's neck he lowered his right hand onto one or Ruby's breast and gently squeezed it causing the zombie girl to moan louder. Suddenly Ruby grabbed the bottom of Skullboy's shirt and yanked it off surprising Skullboy and causing him to break away from Ruby. Skullboy, now shirtless and breathing hard stood on his kness and looked down at Ruby who now had his shirt, and was holding it to her chest with a big smile on her face. Ruby meanwhile was admiring the muscle tone of Skullboy's human form. Even with flesh Skullboy was still pretty skinny and did not have a lot of muscles, he did have a little bit of grit, but not a whole lot. But it was still enough for Ruby. "Like what you see Ruby?" Asked Skullboy "Oh yes." Said Ruby. "And I think it's fair I get to stare since I let you stare my bod." "Which is very Beautiful." Said Skullboy moving closer to Ruby and laying down next to her. "You're no slouch either Skull." Ruby then ran her hand through Skullboy's hair and the two teens once again gazed into each other's eyes. Skullboy then grabbed his shirt and began to pull it away. Ruby had already loosed her grip on the fabric allowing her boyfriend to take the cloth and toss it away. _

_The two's lips then meet in another kiss but it was now more passionate and slightly more rougher. Skullboy then aligned his body until it was on top of Ruby's and was perfectly aligned with hers. Both teens then wrapped each other's arms around each other and embraced each other tightly, causing Ruby's breast to smoosh against Skullboy's average but hard muscle. The feeling it created was something Ruby had never experienced before, and the feeling was pleasant. Skullboy broke the kiss and after getting a few seconds of air lowered himself to Ruby's breast and placed his lip on the nipple of her right breast and began to suckle it. Ruby moaned and placed her hand on the back of his head. While she did that, Skullboy used his hand to squeezed Ruby's other breast and his other to grasp her buttocks once again and squeezed it as well. Ruby moaned uncontroablly from the pleasure she was receiving from her beloved boyfriend. She was very close to her release, so close she could hardly control herself. Skullboy was a hair's length to losing control. Now with his mouth against Ruby's breast, all five of his scenes had become filled with Ruby's body. _

_Suddenly Skullboy stopped and used his arms to lift himself up and hover over Ruby and looked down again at her blushing face. He never got tired of seeing its natural beauty. "Ruby." He said, his voice filled with desire. "Can I please see it?" Ruby who had finally caught her breath said "See what?" She asked. Skullboy then placed his hand on the strap of Ruby's bloomers and said "I want to see all of your beautiful, perfect body Ruby." Ruby smiled and simply nodded. Sklullboy then gently pulled off Ruby's bloomers exposing her womanhood that was covered by red pubes. Ruby saw her boyfriend's intention and spread her legs apart. Skullboy lowered himself to Ruby's hips and placed his face directly in front of Ruby's womanhood. Ruby's heart was pounding like crazy from what was about to happen. Suddenly Skullboy very hard licked Ruby's womanhood. The undead teen moaned loudly and threw her head back in pleasure. Her hands immediately went to Skullboy's head and pushed it down further to encourage her boyfriend to receive the incredible pleasure. Skullboy maneuvered his hands to Ruby's womanhood and used his fingers to spread the lips, allowing him more access for his tongue. Ruby screamed and screamed in ecstasy, happy that it was only Skullboy that could make her fell this way. For a few minutes Skullboy pleased Ruby, but she suddenly said "Skull, wait a minute, stop." Skullboy immediately stop his actions and got on his kness. Worried he did something to anger Ruby he said "What's wrong Ruby, did I do some-" Ruby immediately placed her hand on Skullboy's lips, silencing him and said "Nothing's wrong Skull, It's just that, I'm so close, but I don't want to finish right now, because if I do, I know I won't be able to continue and I'd hate to do that to you."_

"_What should I do then Ruby?" Asked the talented skeleton. Ruby smiled a wicked smile and said "Just drop you pants and I'll take care of it." Skullboy gulped as his heart beated more powerfully. He got off the bed and undid the belt to the grey pants he normally wore. He then slipped off his grey pants and matching boxers at the same time, exposing his impressive manhood. Ruby oohed at the sight and waved her finger back and forth, singling Skullboy to return to the bed. Skullboy did ask she asked and got back onto the bed and sat on the mattress. Ruby crawled over to Skullboy and grabbed his length. Skullboy grunted at the feeling. Ruby pumped the male organ a few times, but then crawled closer to it and took it into her mouth. Skullboy grunted even more and said "Ruby you don't have…" But then stopped at the incredible feeling it gave him. Ruby suck on the organ while bobbing her head for a few minutes, but then Skullboy said "Ruby Stop!" Ruby looked up and pulled Skullboy's manhood out of her mouth. "I can't hold on any more Ruby." He said "I want you, so bad." Ruby got up to eye level with Skullboy and said "I want you too Skull." _

_ Ruby then slightly stood on the bed and got closer to Skullboy. She then lowered herself into his lap and wrapped legs around his sides and her arms around his head. At the saem time Ruby took Skullboy's length into her body. She moaned at the feeling of the boy she loved so much being inside her body. Skullboy felt the same way as the inner walls of Ruby's body wrapped around his manhood. When both teens were ready Skullboy began to thrust into Ruby while she thrusted her hips to meet his. Ruby was in paradise, as she made love with Skullboy, all she could feel was his breath and hid body against her and inside her. Her mind was filled with pleasure and memoires of the happy past they lived. Skullboy could not think, all he could see and fell was Ruby. All of his senses was filled with her body and the sounds she made, all he could think among the pleasure was all the reasons he loved the girl named Ruby Gloom. _

_ "Skull I'm coming!" Ruby yelled. "Me Too! I can't hold it any longer!" yelled Skullboy. Both Teens came at the same time, yelling each other's name. With Skullboy still inside Ruby, the two joined teens fell to the mattress. Both held each other tight, happy and feeling loved. Both lovers' breathing was heavy trying to recover the loss of breath. When Ruby managed to catch her breath she opened her eyes and saw Skullboy's own green eyes straying into her black ones. She smiled and strayed back with a smile on her face. She then gave Skullboy a kiss and said "Thanks Skull, that was just what I needed after a big training regimen." "What? The massage or the love making?" Asked Skullboy. Ruby giggled and said "Both." Skullboy smiled and said "I'm glad to help Ruby, I'm always here for you." "The same goes for me Skull." Said Ruby. "I'm here whenever you need me." Skullboy gave his love one more kiss and pulled the bed sheets over them. The two teens still in a loving embrace fell asleep, tired from growing in strength and in love._

Credit Page

Lenore the cute little dead girl-Slave labor Graphics.

Saya-Blood+-Production I.G.

Ruby Gloom and Skullboy and Poe and his brothers-Nelvana.

Emily the strange-Dark horse comics.

Creepie Creecher-Growing up creepie-Mike young Productions.

Lydia-Beetlejucie-Warner Brothers_. _

Nicholas Cronos belongs to me. 


	6. Strange lovers

This story is fiction and contains elements of fantasy, Sci-Fi, horror, action, and other genres. This fic also contains characters; concepts, places, and plot form other cannon stories of fiction. These characters; concepts, places, and plot belong to their rightful owners and creators. The characters; concepts, places, and plot from other works have been altered from their original cannon works to fit in this fan story. This fic also has original characters; concepts, places, and plot. This fic is a mature story for graphic violence, swearing, drug and alcohol use, blood and gore, intense sexual action and nudity, Heavy sensitive ideology, and dark themes. Do not read this fic if you are under 18 years of age.

Gothic Tea Party

Ch. 6 Strange lovers

Ruby could not help but blush as bright as her hair. She was not one to talk about her sexual activates in polite conversation. But she was in the company of her closes friends and guild-sisters and it was probably fair that she did, considering that three of the girls there had already told everyone about their sex life. Plus she wanted to tell the girls that her relationship with Skullboy was beyond physical. She wanted them to now that affection was a big part of it. An affection that arose from the friendship they had when they were younger. "That's so romantic Ruby." Said Lydia. "What is?" asked Ruby. "It's just the way he controlled himself to finish your massage instead of outright starting sex." "You'd figure someone like a skeleton would have trouble controlling himself, not having organs all the time and all." Said Emily. "I'm just happy you can make him happy Ruby, I know what it's like not knowing your own parents." Said Creepie. "Hmm…Maybe I should ask Haji to give me a massage before sex." Mumbled Saya under her breath. "Not bad Ruby, sounds like you don't have any problems with your man. Sounds more like you two can't keep yourselves off each other." Ruby blushed even more and said "Am I that obvious?" "Yes." All the girls said at once, this caused all the girls to laugh for a few minutes until Lenore said "Alright why don't you go next Emily?"

The strange girl's cheeks flashed red making her look uncharacteristic, but her face became a mad one and said "No way Lenore, why don't you go this time?" Lenore giggled and said as she sipped her tea. "You and I are the only ones who haven't talked about our sex lives, and I'm going last because you always save the best story for last." "She's got you dead to rights Emily." Said Lydia. Emily continued to blush with the same annoyed look on her face as she sat back in her chair with her arms crossed, saying nothing. "Come on Emily, it's no use pouting, it's only fair you fess up like the rest of us." said Creepie. Emily said nothing, instead she thought about the douffess that was her boyfriend. Said boyfriend is a pure blood human by the name of Evan Stranger. Like Emily he is Sixteen years old and an inch or two taller than Emily. He has a slightly darker skin tone and short black hair that has one side that's longer and covers his left eye and has a streak of blue. He usually wears a pair of stylized torn dark blue jeans, a black shirt and a blue and black striped over shirt. Evan is more than Emily's boyfriend, he was her first ever real friend. You could call their relationship a bit strange because they are always auguring yet they have stayed together for years calming they do love each other. If there is one thing they do have in common, its heavy metal music. Evan belonged to a wealthy family that groomed him to become a concert pianist, but he always had a love for loud metal and that was what brought him and Emily together. They had been together for years and when Nicholas Cronus came, he recruited Emily and her other friends into his guild and made Evan his student.

Emily refilled her tea cup and took a sip and said "Fine. The first time I meet Evan was a bit interesting." "How so?" Said Saya. "Well back in my hometown when I was thirteen there was a contest for a guitar that belonged to a dead rock star, and me being a huge fan I decided to enter." "And did you win?" Asked Lydia. Emily smiled a smug smile and said "Of course." "What does all that gotta do with you meeting Evan?" asked Lenore. "He worked at the radio station that was holding the contest to begin with." "Oh." said Lenore blushing. "So any way when I got to the studio he's there and he has the guitar, but before the doffues gives it to me, he makes me sign up for some stupid band battle shindig." Suddenly Creepie made a grunt and Emily heard it and said "Am I boring you Creecher?" "No Emily you're just not convincing me." "Of what?" Said Emily starting to get annoyed. "It's just that I've seen you and Evan together and most of the time you two are always auguring and-" Suddanlly Emily slammed her hands on the table and stood up and said "Creecher are you suggesting that I don't love Evan?" Creepie said nothing, she just sat in her chair and looked Emily in the eye. "Girls please." Said Lydia, trying to calm her friends down. "All I'm saying is that you say you're in love with him, but I don't see you too act like it."

"Are you saying I don't love Evan just because I don't act all lovey-dovey like you girls and your men?" "All I see you two do is argue, that's not exactly a healthy relationship between two people." "But it's **my **relationship!" shouted Emily. "I'm not like you girls, I can't stand being all giggly and all that crap! I know what I am and that's not me and I know I love Evan, he's the only boy I ever loved!" Emily sat back in her chair and lowered her head onto the table and put her arms around, trying to hide her tears. Lenore put her hand on Emily's back to comfort her. Creepie felt bad for what she just did. Emily was her friend and she never talked bad about her relationship with Skipper or any of her other friends, so Creepie knew she had no right to question Emily and Evan's relationship. Creepie sighed and said "Emily I'm sorry…I guess I took it too far." Emily lifted her head and looked into Creepie's eyes with a hard look and said "What do you want from Creecher?" Creepie looked away and bit her lip and said "I…I guess I just would like to know why you love Evan. What is it about him that you love about him and what was that made you fall in love with him in the first place?"

Emily sat back in her chair and poured herself another cup of tea and looked into it, deep in thought. She kept quiet until she said "I guess what made me first fall in love with him was when I first meet him all those years ago. The thing is, I was too late to enter my entry for the contest, but he found it and not only did he sneak it in for me, he also finished it for me. Then he introduce me to the rest of the band which became my first real friends-I'm not very sociable if you didn't notice-and finally he indirectly got me on good terms with my friend Raven." Creepie nodded as she listened to the strange girl explain, then she said "Now what is it about him that you love about him?" Again Emily kept quiet, looking at her tea until she said "I guess the first real thing is his taste in music, like me he's a fan of very early tech-days music. Plus he's very good at music. And now that I think about it, girls take a close look at me, I'm antisocial, I like loud music, and I preform experiments that could be considered illegal, I'm just all around weird, and yet none of that really bothers Evan, he just let it slide." Creepie sighed still feeling bad for what she did and said "I'm really sorry Emily I didn't mean to take it that far." Emily smiled and said "Don't worry about it Crep, most people find me and Evan's relationship kind of weird."

Emily then took a sip of her tea and said "Well that's enough drama for now, let's get back to business." The other girls smiled and poured themselves fresh cups. "Alright, so what was your first time like?" Asked Ruby. Emily grinned and said "Well me and Evan had been dating for a few years by then. It was the night of my sixtieth birthday and all my friends threw me a big party. Afterword's Evan was being more gentlemanly than normal and he offered to walk me home. So we were walking back to my place when he lend me threw the graveyard, saying he knew a shortcut. So we kept walking and I've been dating him long enough to know he was up to something. I confronted him about it and he came clean, he wanted to give me another present he'd been saving, my first time." "Whoa hold on." Said Saya. "Emily, are you saying you and Evan's first time was in a graveyard?" Emily smirked and said "Yep, what were you expecting a bed of flowers or something?" Saya sighed and said "No, not when we're talking about you Emily." "So anyway." Emily continued. "So I took his offer and he led me to a monolesim, and it turns out he had this whole thing planned, he had a stereo and a sleeping mat inside it. Girls I have to admit, I may not be as romantic as most of you but if a boy I like goes all this way to impress me, I'd take his offer. So that night I became a woman listing to Judas Priest's 'Burning up.'"

"And was it a good screwing?" Asked Lenore, sparing any subtlety at all. The girls looked at the undead teen with annoyance but Emily smiled and said "Indeed it was." The other girls rolled at a typical 'Emily response' and Lydia said "So who starts thing between you two?" "Me most of the time it's me, of course I don't make it easy for him." "What's that mean?" Asked Ruby. "I like to play little games that drive him crazy and makes him get in the mood." "That sounds a little harsh Emily." Said Saya. Emily smiled and said "It's not my fault he makes it so much fun." "Well then don't leave us in suspense Emily." Said Creepie. "What's it like?" Emily made a big grin and began to talk…

_Emily gazed at the chalkboard in front of her, studying the designs, examined the calculations, trying to figure out why it's not working. Emily stood there in her own personal lab that was connected to her and Evan's living quarters. Whenever Emily has no missions, when she's not being among friends, she performs her experiments. She tinkers away, trying to undo creation, trying to change what the gods made, learn about her demon enemies, ease away the boredom. The strange girl had been trying to prove a certain theory. The theory was centered around how space vessels travel the universe while breaking the theory of relativity. Instead of ship flying faster than light, their warp engines open rifts into a dimension called the ather. By flying through this dimension ships can navigate and re-enter normal space and at a location light-years from the previous one. Emily was trying to disprove a theory that states the unlikeness of using this technology to move through time. For the past several days Emily had try to disprove the theory but was always coming up short. Emily walked away from the chalkboard, frustrated at not finding what she was looking for. She walked a few feet when she came across another one of her experiments. What was before her was a large glass container filled with a liquid and inside it was a demon corpse. It's skin a sickly yellow and thicker than human skin, it hands, deadly talons, it's hair, white and messy as it swayed in the vat of fluid. This demon she had killed a few months ago, it wasn't that powerful but she decided to hold onto it, she needed a new test subject. However she was considering disposing of it, it had not revealed anything new to her about demon kind that she did not know already. _

_ Emily yawned and walked away from the vat. She looked at the large digital clock on her lab wall. The blood red numbers read nine forty five. At that point Emily decided it was late and she had done enough experiments for now. She started to walk towards the entrance/exit of her lab, walking past all of her other experiments. As she got closer to it, she could hear the classic, precise, and boring yet somehow relaxing sound of her goofball boyfriend playing away on his piano. The blast door slid open in front of Emily, letting her into her and Evan's living quarters. With the door opening fully, the classic sounds hit Emily full force. There he was, Evan Stranger, playing his jet black piano. The song he played was not any others players had made, it was his very own. One he had made himself. Emily entered the room, the lab door closing all the way. For a moment Emily did or said nothing, she just watched Evan drum his fingers on the white keys, and listened to the music he made. Emily wasn't really a fan of classic music, but there was something different about the sound when Evan played it. The notes were louder, the timing was pin-point precise, and the rhythm never stopped. The sixteen year old genius wrapped her arms around her body. If only that idiot knew what his music does to me. She thought. She closed her eyes and the music intensified in her darken world. Her breathing became harder, her heart pounded in her chest, and she finally felt the urge of desire in her body. She wanted him, in all his glory. Emily opened her eyes and smiled a wicked grin. _

_ Emily uncrossed her arms and put them behind her back and linked her fingers together and walked slowly towards Evan. Evan meanwhile who had his eyes closed, slightly opened one and spied his girlfriend approaching him. He saw her trademark grin on her face and knew she was up to no good. Evan contuied to play as the black haired girl got closer. Finally Emily reached the teen boy and walked behind him as he created beauty from nothingness. Then Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her thin body to his back and placed her chin on the back of his head. Evan is taller than Emily, so to Emily it's a nice change of pace to look down at her boyfriend. "What are you up too Ev?" She said. "Playing something boring? Nothing a little more heavy?" Evan just glanced at her girlfriend and kept playing and said "As much as I enjoy rock and roll, I still respect the classic and I like a little dose, every now and then." Emily grunted and said "Well I don't need anything boring in my life, I'll take any song that'll make me head-bang then one that'll put me to sleep." Evan could not help but slightly smile at his girlfriend's view on music. Then he said "So what kind of god forsaken things have you been up Emily? I certainly hope you're not making anything that could end all life in the universe." "I haven't gotten around to that yet." Said Emily half-jokingly, half-serious. _

_ Then Emily's moved from Evan's neck and went down his body. "You know Evan, about what you said about my experiments." She said and one of her hands slipped into his vest, while her other hand kept traveling. "It looks like I've hit a dead end in my research and it's got me really frustrated." The hand in Evan's vest began to rub circles on his chest, while the other one kept going until it was close to his belt. Then Emily lifted her head off Evan's and placed her head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "If there's one thing I can't stand its being frustrated, perhaps you can ease the frustration?" Then finally Emily placed her other hand directly on Evan's manhood. The teen boy frowned and said "Sorry Emily." Then he grabbed Emily's hand and pulled it off his manhood. "I'm not in the mood tonight." Emily just looked at the boy with a dumfounded look on her face. Evan hardly ever turned down Emily's offers. Her confused face sent to one of rage and she stood all the way up and said "What da mean you're not in the mood? You were certainly in the mood last night! You slipped your hands under my skirt and yanked my whole dress off for fuck's sake!" Evan said nothing, he just kept playing but then said "Emily I love you, even more then music, and I enjoy our 'experiences' but I'm only human and we can't go at it every single night." "The hell we can't!" Yelled Emily furiously. "It's really ungentlemanly for a man to deny his lady a good fucking! Especially when said man knows his music turns her on!" "Sorry Emily." Said Evan. "But I'm just not in the mood, maybe tomorrow night if we don't have any missions." _

_ Emily stepped back and put her fist on the sides of her hips, still sporting an angered face. She could not believe what the pianist had just said. Emily loved Evan-despite what people think. He's been by her side for years, he's music talents are astronomical, and he can hold his own in any fight. But none of that stopped Emily from getting annoyed by a few things he does. He disagrees with her on certain matters; she does not like his boring piano playing, and sometimes Evan could be very bossy. Of course the constant arguing never really bothered her and Evan, it was part of their relationship, and she knew that no matter how loud they got, they would not break up over small matters. But she does not take it too kindly when he denies her some pleasure, especially when she needs release. Emily cupped her elbow in her hand and brought the other to her lips and began to contemplate what to do now that Evan had turned her down. Suddenly an evil thought came to Emily, causing her to once again put on her trademark grin. She walked past Evan and the piano stretching her arm straight up and said "Okay Evan you win, not tonight." Evan kept playing but that did not stop him from wandering if his girlfriend was planning something, if there is one word that can describe Emily the strange entirely, it not the word 'surrender.' "What are you up to Emily?" He said. The sixteen year old scientist turned her body at Evan and said "Why Evan." She said trying to fake innocence. "Why would you think I'm up to no good? I understand you're tired from all our physical activates and I am not a selfish lover, so I will restrain myself and simply go to bed." Evan just eyes the black haired girl, not at all convinced by her performance. _

_ Emily walked until she reached the king sized bed they shared, completely covered in black sheets. Once she reached Emily grinned again and began to put her plan into motion. "Alright!" She said. "Time for a little stretch." With that Emily leaned forward very far, while keeping her legs still and touched her toes. She kept leaning until the edge of her skirt flipped reviling her black panties to her boyfriend's field of vision. Evan's face turned red and his fingers slipped and hit the wrong key, completely ruining the song he'd been playing. "Emily!" He said getting up from the set. "What?" Said Emily returning to full height, acting like nothing had happened. Evan just stared at her and said "Emily, don't think for a second that your little games are going to change my mind, I'm not in the mood tonight." Emily grinned, Evan had reacted just as she planned. "I heard you the first time Evan, and I'm not doing anything of the sort." Emily then went to the edge of the bed and slipped of her black boots and set them aside Evan went back to playing but slightly kept his eye on his girlfriend. Then she got into the center of the bed and laid back. Then she began to pull off her black stocking, reveling her snow white legs. Evan quickly looked down back at his keyboard. He had stated that he was not in the mood for either sex or Emily's games. That being said, he could not help but be pulled into the mood by Emily's beautiful body. Age had been very compassionate to her. Evan knew this, she was not the girl he fell in love with, she had become a beautiful young woman._

_ Emily lifted her foot into the air and wiggled her toes, vainly admiring them. She then got off the bed and began to pull off her dress. Evan slammed on the keyboard and stood up, anger twisting his face. "Emily what are you doing?!" Emily had already gotten her whole dress off, reveling her flawless body body to her lover. Emily turned around with a grin on her face and said "What's the matter Ev? You of all people know I like to sleep in the nude (which is your fault by the way) besides…" She said tossing her dress away and crossing her arms around her head. "It's nothing you haven't seen before, in fact you're the only one who can." Evan could not help but blush at the perfect body of the only girl he ever loved. Right now she was only wearing a black bra and black panties. Her skin was like fresh fallen snow, it contrasted with her gorgeous long black hair. Her body had numroues battle scars but they seemed to belong there, considering who they were on. Evan gulped and qukily sat down and went back to playing. Emily smiled, she noticed that his playing wasn't as good as it was a few minutes ago. She knew that her plan was working. And much to Evan's horror-she was nowhere close to finishing. She reached behind her back and undid the straps to her bra, and pulled it off, reveling her c-cup breast. Evan gritted her teeth and kept playing, but now he was practically slamming on the keys. He could not control himself, not only was he playing horribly, a bulge was forming in his pants. He loved Emily more than anything, but she drove him crazy. _

_ Emily was able to hold herself from giggling from the horrible sounds coming from Evan's piano. She had led the perfectionist into a state of imperfection. Emily then decided to finish this phase of her plan and got to the final phase. She slipped her fingers into her black panties and effortlessly slid them down, exposing her womanhood. Evan was now at the point of not even trying to play a song, he was just slamming on the keyboard. His feelings and his teen lust had driven him into a frenzy, the sight of Emily's body was exactly his idea of a perfect woman. He could not control himself anymore, the girl he loved had it all, beauty, strength, and loads of brains, and she took shit from no one. To Evan she looked just a goddess of darkness from a painting. Evan took a good look at his love and took a deep breath. He then started then started to play again, this time with more control and ideal perfection._

_ Emily was using all her self-control to prevent herself from bursting into laughter from Evan's attitude. But when he started to play good again, the desire in Emily grew more than it was before. "Just as planned." She thought. She then crawled onto the bed and got into the center and laid on her back taking deep calm breaths. For a few minates she did nothing but listened to Evan's music, letting her desire build. Then she began the final phase of her plain. She lowered her hand to her womanhood and slipped a finger into it. The teen scientist slightly moaned from her action of self-pleasure. She then spread her legs out and started to pump her fingers into her womanhood. At the same time she cupped one of her breast and began to squeeze it. The pale teenager held nothing back and let every moan she made be as loud as possible. Once again Evan stopped his playing from the famiualr screams and saw his girlfriend pleasing herself right in his field of vision. And once again he slammed on the keyboard and stood up, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Emily what the fuck are you doing!" Regaining control of her breathing, Emily grinned and said "Myself." Evan looked at her with angered eyes but said nothing. "You have no one to blame but yourself Evan." Said Emily. "I want pleasure and since you're not in the mood, I'll just handle it myself." _

_ Evan gritted his teeth and went back to playing. Emily giggled at his attempts to control. She then took a deep breath and began once again to pleasure herself. Evan tried to ignore his girlfriend as she moaned loudly, trying to use the piano's sound to drown out her sound of pleasure, it was not working. No matter how loud he played, or how hard he slammed on the keys he could not drown out Emily's moaning. Now Evan's playing was like before, desperate and horrible. Emily on the other hand was greatly enjoying herself. Although she hadn't self-pleasured herself in a long time (mainly because she started to date Evan) she still preferred sex with her boyfriend. She was also enjoying making her only lover go mad. After a few minutes Emily finally reached release and moaned very loudly and tossed her head back. Evan yelled at the top of his lungs and slammed the key cover down and ran to the bed and loomed over Emily, watching her regain her breath. _

_ Emily just giggled and looked up at her boyfriend and said "You need something Ev? I'm kind of preoccupied at the moment." Evan said nothing, he just looked at the crazy teen with a face of pure rage. "Emily Strange.' He said finally. "You are…the most rude, ill-mannered, unladylike, girl I have ever meet in my entire life!" Emily only grinned at Evan's outburst. Then Evan gently lowered himself onto his lover's nude form and embraced her and said "And I love you more music itself, and I always will, because you are so unique and beautiful." This time Emily smiled and put her arms around Evan and said "I love you too Ev,. You play such boring music, but your damn good at it. Hell you're the only guy in the universe that make me feel girly. Plus you're the only guy I know that uses 'unique' to make a girl feel sexy." Evan lifted himself off Emily and looked into her abysmal black eyes and said "Emily I know I said I'm not in the mood tonight, but…Is you offer still available?" Emily grinned and said "It's always available for you Ev, only you." With that Emily grabbed Evan's head and pulled him into a kiss. _

_ The two teens contuied to kiss as Evan wrapped his arm around Emily. The kiss grew more powerful and passionate and Emily pulled Evan closer to her body. Emily then wrapped her legs around Evan's waist and rubbed her womanhood against his still covered bulge. This caused the perfectionist to grown in the kiss. He then broke the kiss and dove at Emily's Neck and began to fiercely kiss it. Emily moaned from her boyfriend's actions. Then without warning and with skilled precision Emily snaked her hand down Evan's pants and grabbed his length and gently squzzed it. Evan threw his hand back and grunted loudly in pleasure. Emily's pride swelled from his reaction and the size his length had gotten. Evan countered Emily's move but returning for another powerful kiss and gripped the girl's buttocks. This time Emily threw her head back moaning her boyfriend's name. She then grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into another powerful kiss while at the same time creasing his length. Evan moved his hand from Emily's but and to her womanhood and slipped his middle finger into it, causing the mad scientist teen to moan, while not breaking the kiss. _

_ The two teen continued to kiss while pleasuring each other. They both kept it up until finally both teens came. Emily pulled her hand out of Evan's pants and gazed at her hand covered in his fluids and proceeded to lick them off. Evan had removed his fingers from Emily's body and mimicked the same action as Emily, enjoying the uncharastic sweet taste it brought. "Care for a taste?" Said Emily leaning her hand towards Evan that still had some fluids on it. Evan grunted in disgust and said "Hell no." Emily giggled and licked the rest off her hand. "You know if you want to continue…" Said Emily. "It's going to difficult with all that clothing." This time Evan grinned went in for a kiss. As the two's passionate kiss grew, Emily began to undress him, staring by undoing his vest. Evan broke the kiss and went for Emily's throat, kissing and gently biting. Although Emily was in a state of Passion, she could fouces enough to unclothe her boyfriend. Once the final button on the vest came undone, Evan-without his lips leaving Emily's skin, he slipped it off. Easting no time Emily grabbed Evan's shirt and yanked off, causing Evan to grunt in annoyance from the lack of contact. Emily giggle at the boy giving in to his animalistic urges. _

_ Finally Emily got Evan's shirt off, allowing her to see the well sculpted chest on the teen's body. His training had paid off in more ways than one. No sooner had Emily gotten the shirt off, Evan darted his head back to Emily's throat, picking up where he left off. Letting him contuie his actions, Emily went for the teen's pants. She found that his bulge had returned. Emily could not help but fell impressed with herself. As she moaned in pleasure, she began to undo his pants. While Emily went to her task, Evan went to his task of pleasing his girlfriend. He wrapped his arm around her from under her arm, while his freehand once again groped her buttocks. Emily had gotten's Evan's belt undone, but did not even bother to pull it out. Instead she went to unbuttoning his pants and pulling down his fly. Evan then stopped his passionate assault on Emily and got off the bed. Emily sat up on the bed and wacthed as Evan in one motion removed his pants and shorts. This time Emily stared at the well sculpted body of her boyfriend. When she was younger and before she meet Evan, Emily had no interest in boys. When she met Evan he became the sole boy she focused on. Now that Emily was older she now considered Evan to be the ideal man (although that could be because he's the only boy she crushed on). _

_ Once Emily had done enjoying the view she gestured Evan to return to the bed. The piano player answered her call without a second thought. Emily laided back as she allowed Evan to crawl on top of her. The two went in for another powerful kiss. After a few minutes Evan broke the kiss and immediately went for Emily's breast. He cupped both breast with each of his hands and began to squezze them, while at the same time he brought his mouth onto one of Emily's nipples. Emily moaned from the sheer pleasure she was receiving from Evan. She threw her head back and kept it tilted back. Moans and Evan's name escaping from her mouth. Every few minutes Evan would focus on one of Emily's breast with his mouth and then switch to the other. While in the grip of pleasure, Emily placed her hands on Evan's head and ran her pale fingers through his dark hair. Evan contuied to his actions, but suddenly he pushed both of Emily's breast together and suckled on both of her nipples at the same time. Emily howled with pleasure. The familiar fire in her belly was reaching the point of erupting. Driven by her desire she pushed Evan's head into her breast. Surprised by her action, Evan just rolled with it. He let go of Emily's breast and wrapped his arms around her body, his face, still braied in her breast. Then with a powerful scream Emily came once again. _

_ Emily collapsed onto the mattress as Evan lifted his head and look down at his goddess. She laided there, breathing heavily from her release. Her hair was spread out on the mattress, like a black halo. Once her breathing was normal she opened her eyes and made her signature grin. "You pleased with yourself Ev?" She said. "Only if your are Emily." Replied Evan as he brushed his hand against Emily's cheek. Emily grabbed his hand and pulled to her chest and said "Jezz, it ridiculous how you make me fell so girly." Evan just smirked from Emily's words. Suddenly Emily sprung from the mattress and pushed Evan on his back. Emily then hovered over Evan, with a look in her eyes, like a hungry beast, about to devour it's kill. "I do love you Ev, but you really got a big, smart mouth. I think, you should put it to better use." Then Emily stood up on the matress and slightly walked up to Evan's head. Then she spread her legs and lowered herself onto Evan's head, her womanhood meeting Evan's face. At the same time she hooked her legs around Evan's arms. "Get to it Ev." Without a word lifted his arms and grabbed Emily's hips and proceeded to lick Emily's womanhood. The pale teen moaned with pleasure and threw her head back, her midnight hair failing back. As Evan continued to please the mad scientist, Emily ran her fingers though Evan's hair once more. _

_ Emily was lost in such a feeling of Euphoria that all of her thoughts were fading into a fog. As Evan continued to please his girlfriend he could hear her moaning and knew she was losing it. He decide to add to her pleasure. While his hands were on her hips, he once again squeezed her buttocks. Emily moaned even louder from the action. She gripped Evan's hair harshly and began to buck against Evan's face. Although Emily's hair pulling was painful, Evan was too concern with Emily's pleasure so he made no action to stop her. Emily's bucking was getting more intense, she was so close to another release and she needed it badly. Evan's name started to escape her mouth and Evan continued to lick Emily's womanhood. Finally Evan gripped Emily's buttocks so tight it would leave bruises and at the same time he gave one last powerful lick. Emily threw her head back screaming Evan's name as pleasure coursed through her veins from her climax. While Emily waited to come down from her climax she stayed where she was, sitting on Evan's face. When she could finally think straight she looked down at her boyfriend and grinned and said "I'd told you I'd put that big mouth to good use."_

_ While still sitting on Evan's face, Emily turned her head and threw her hair over her shoulder and glanced at Evan's length. She grinned at the size it had gotten from their foreplay. Without moving Emily reached back and began to stroke her boyfriend's length. Evan grunted and gripped Emily's thighs and tried to say something only to be muffled. "You like that Ev?" Emily said while not stopping. "Whell you're going to love what I do next." With that Emily got off Evan's face. He tried to sit up when Emily put her foot on Evan's chest and said "Don't move, stay right where you are, or we'll end this right her." Evan could tell she was serious so he laid back down. Emily smiled and laid down next to Evan and pulled him into for a kiss, tasting her cum on his lips. She broke the kiss and began to kiss his chest. As she did Evan spoke up and said "Emily I'm sorry if I squeezed your ass too hard." Emily kissed Evan's abbs and said "its fine, you know I like it rough." Evan grunted as he felt Emily's lips on his skin. He placed his hand on the back of her head and ran his fingers through her hair, enjoying their silk like texture. Finally Emily reached her target and gripped Evan's length, causing the teen to grunt. She stroked the organ a few times while saying "Well Ev, you've been real good to me, so good in fact, I think I'll give you a reward." And without another second Emily took the organ into her mouth. Evan growled and gripped Emily's hair. The mad scientist bobbed her head back forth on her boyfriend's manhood, enjoying his reactions. Evan was in complete bliss from his girlfriend's actions. _

_ For a few minutes Emily continued to please her boyfriend. Finally Evan felt that he was close, he tried to Emily but the only words that could escape his mouth was Emily's name. Then Emily took all of Evan's length into her mouth, and at that instant Evan shouted her name and came in her mouth. Emily swallowed the teens seed, enjoying its salty taste. Emily pulled the organ out of her mouth and said "Well? Did you like it Ev?" Evan took several breaths and said "Yes Emily, I enjoy your 'reward.' Emily grinned but then looked down and was surprised to see that Evan's length was still hard She grinned and said "Do you still want more Ev?" Evan looked his girlfriend in the eye and said "I want more of __**you**__ Emily. I want to fell on the inside. "Emliy grinned and said "I want that too Ev, I want you inside me." Emily got up from the mattress and moved her hips towards Evan's. She then spread her legs and lowered herself and took Evan's length into her body. Emily moaned in pleasure as her inner walls were stretched from her boyfriend's above average length. Evan grunted in eurpoira from the tightness closing around his manhood. Evan gripped Emily's hips and began to thrust upward in repeative succsussion. Emily threw her head back from her boyfriend's actions and started to push her hips down in time with his thrusting. _

_ Both teens were in such a state of euphoria the only things they could utter was each other's names. Emily never got tired of this, the feeling of her boyfriend inside her always drove the teen scientist to absolute oblivion. All her theories, her mental notes, her formulas where all lost from her mind, the only thing she could think about was how much she had come to love Evan, and how girly he made her feel. Evan couldn't think stight, all the musical notes in his head were gone, The only thing he could hear was the moaning of his dark goddess. As the two's thrusting grew stronger Emily's breast began to bounce. Their movement caught Evan's attention and he grabbed at the orbs of flesh without losing any motion while thrusting. Evan's action doubled Emily's pleasure causing her to thrust harder onto Evan. _

_ For several minutes the two continued their love making, finally with one powerful thrust Evan came growling the name of his dark goddess onto of him. The sensation of Evan's seed entering her body caused Emily to throw her head and yelled Evan's name as she came. The two teens stayed in their postion and they came down from their high. Emily was the first to come down and felt that Evan's length that was still inside her was still hard. Emily looked down at her boyfriend who was regaining her scenes. Emily grinned and lowered her face to Evan who was smiling and said "I want more," _

Emily stopped talking at that point to refill her tea cup. She took a sip and glared at her friends who were invested in Emily's story when she said "I think I'll stop there." The other girls looked at Emily with confused looks when Creepie said "What do you mean? From what you just said it sounds like you and Evan went a bit longer." Emily chuckled and said "Girls I have amazing sexual stamina, me and Ev can go for hours and I don't want to bore you girls." The other girls just stared at the strange girl and her blunt personality. Lenore then stretched and lended back in her chair and said "Well Emily, sounds like you can certainly win a in round of endurance." This time the girls stared at the other undead teen and her own bluntness. "Well Lenore." Said Saya. "Since it was you who started this line of conversation, why don't you tell us about you and Ragamuffins's sex life?" The blonde zombie leadned forward and refilled her tea and said "I guess there's no avoiding it."

Credit Page

Lenore the cute little dead girl-Titan Books

Saya-Blood+-Production I.G.

Ruby Gloom-Nelvana.

Emily the strange and Evan Stranger-Dark horse comics.

Creepie Creecher-Growing up creepie-Mike young Productions.

Lydia-Beetlejucie-Warner Brothers.

Nicholas Cronos belongs to me. 


	7. Undead lust

This story is fiction and contains elements of fantasy, Sci-Fi, horror, action, and other genres. This fic also contains characters; concepts, places, and plot form other cannon stories of fiction. These characters; concepts, places, and plot belong to their rightful owners and creators. The characters; concepts, places, and plot from other works have been altered from their original cannon works to fit in this fan story. This fic also has original characters; concepts, places, and plot. This fic is a mature story for graphic violence, swearing, drug and alcohol use, blood and gore, intense sexual action and nudity, Heavy sensitive ideology, and dark themes. Do not read this fic if you are under 18 years of age.

Gothic Tea Party

Ch.7 Undead lust

Lenore sat back in her chair and sipped her tea, thinking how to start her tale of her and Ragamuffin's sex life. She had already told her friends how she and Ragamuffin first meet, so she might as well tell them about her first time with her vampire lover. "Me Raggy's first time happened during my Eightieth birthday and I din't want to spare anything for it, I was a lady for Crist sake! So we threw a big party and had it in a clearing in the woods near my house. Since I didn't have a lot of friends we invited anyone that passed by." The other girls knew in that Lenore most likely pulled people off the road and forced them to attend. "I was wearing my beautiful black dress to show off my ladyness and Raggy was wearing a white tex for the occasion. Let me tell you girls, I think that was the time I was starting to crush on Raggy. I didin't know what these feeling were at the time but it made me want to be close to Raggy. So we were together the whole time during the party. We ate, we drank and we even danced. I still think that was the best day of my unlife. But then I got bored and I wanted to go for a walk in the woods, I always enjoyed doing that. But I didn't want to leave Raggamuffin's side, I still didn't know what I was feeling but I wanted to stay with Raggy. So I convinced him to take me for a walk in the woods. He of course went with me, he couldn't resisit my ladyness."

"So then it was just me and Raggy taking a stroll in the woods, we're were just talking and walking when I released my arm was around his. I can of frecked out at that point because I didn't know what was going on. I was worried I was sick or something because of all the weird thins that was happing when I was around Raggy. My undead heart would pound like a drum, I'd sweat like crazy and my brain would just shut down. I asked Raggy about it and the block head just laughed and said that I was just falling in love with him. Of course I had no idea what love was, no had explained it to me so Raggy explained it to me. He said love was a feeling of wanting to be with someone, to share life with and stuff like that. He said the signs of love were the same things that was happening to my body. It was then I realized that Raggy was the most important person to me in the world and I wanted to do everything he had just said with him, I wanted to be with him forever. I told him that and the big lug blushed and said he felt the same way about me, that he loved me. I lost control of my body and glommed the dofues. Then we stared into each other's eyes and I saw that he wanted something from me, I wasn't sure what it was but I felt that I wanted from him, but I did't know what it was. So we just stared at each other until Raggy pulled me in for my first kiss. So we're smooching when I suddenly grabbed his dick." The other girls rolled their eyes at the romantic scene Lenore was describing that was ruined by her vulgarity.

"You should have seen the look on Raggy's face when I did that, priceless. Of course I was a little weird out myself I had no idea what I was doing. Raggy's kiss had made all my sythombs even worse. I felt like I wanted something else from Raggy but I wasn't sure what it was. So then Raggy brushed my hand off but I praticly jumped on the guy and started smooching him again. At that point it felt like my body was on fire, I had no idea what I wanted from Raggy and it was driving me crazy. I asked Raggy about it again and he guessed that I wanted sex. That too I had never heard of but it sounded like fun, so I told him we should do it right now. The block head blushed and said he will as soon as we got back to my house. I made him promise we would have sex when we did. So being a lady I controlled myself and we walked back to my house. And man, when we got back…" Lenore stopped talking and her face turned into a goofy grin and sighed. "Best birthday ever." "So who starts things between you two?" Asked Lydia. "Me mostly." Answered Lenore. "What can I say? Sex is awesome." "Alright Lenore." Said Saya. "We've all shared or sex lives except you." "You started this so you have to end it." Said Lydia. "We've said a lot of things that we can trust that you won't say to anyone else." "Now it's your turn to trust us." Said Ruby. "What sex between you and Ragamuffin like?" Lenore just grinned and said "Let me tell you about last night."

_Lenore laid on her bed, her back against the mattress, her eyes staring at the ceiling of her and Raggamuffin's shared room, her mood, pure boredom. Ragamuffin was away on a mission leaving Lenore all by herself. She tried to entertain herself, she watched tv, she kitted dolls she hung out with some of her friends who weren't away on duty. But it was not enough, she missed her vampire lover, his warmth, his mothy smell. Just thinking about him was enough to create heat in her belly. She could feel herself getting wet thinking about his handsome face, his raven hair, his pale skin. Lenore couldn't take it anymore. Fuck it. She thought I'm goanna fucking masturbate. With that she got off her bed and tore the sheets off then she quickly undressed until she was fully nude. She then laid on the bed and focused. Once she got the mental image of her lover in her mind she gripped her modest breast with one hand and placed another at her womanhood. With her hand filled with her own breast Lenore began to squeeze it while she pleasured her own womanhood. Lenore moaned from the self-pleasure she was giving herself, all the while thinking about the man she loved. Ragamuffin, her Raggy, only hers._

_ The pressure was building in her belly as the undead teen imagined that it was her lover and not herself that was giving her the pleasure she was felling. It was becoming more and more intense for Lenore, she had began to moan her lovers name with a breathless voice, swat began to pour down her undead skin. After an agonizing minute Lenore came yelling her lovers name. After riding her high she fell back onto her mattress, panting loudly. After catching her breath, she heard the sound of her room's automatic door closing shut. She turned her head towards her room's entrance and to her surprise there was Ragamuffin with a blood red shocked face and a package under his arm. She giggled and said weakly "Hey Raggy, I didn't notice you there." The powerful vampire stood there with not believing what he saw. He sighed and said "Lenore why are you doing this?" "I was board waiting for you to come back and since you weren't here to please me I decied to handle it myself." Ragamuffin rolled his eyes, no matter how old this undead girl got she was still so childish. "Lenore I was only gone for a day, that's no reason to act like your sexually frustrated." "But you know…" Lenore said. "As good as that felt…nothing compares to the real thing." Ragamuffin gulped, he knew what Lenore was impaling, and he had to admit it, he missed his blonde lover and her little display made him want her more. _

_The undead teen rolled on to her side, her back to Ragamuffin and said "So how was your mission?" "What mission?" Replied Ragamuffin with an annoyed tone and began to walk to the bed. "It was nothing but an annoying errand, the demon was way too weak for someone of my skill and power to be necessary. It took me five mitates to kill it." Lenore turned over facing her lover and said "If handled that demon so fast, what kept you from getting back to the ship?" "Well I figured since it was such an easy job I got some spar time and I decided to get you a present." He said holding up the package. Lenore's eyes sparkled and she lept off the bed and tackled the vampire causing him to fall to the floor." Thank you Raggy! That means so much to me!" Said Lenore happly as she nuzzuled her head agiasnt Ragamuffin's chest, enjoying the warmth it gave off. Ragamuffin rolled his eyes and said Jjeez Lenore all I did was get you present you don't have to jump me." He said. "I know Raggy, but I'm really happy." Said Lenore as she lifted her head and stared into his eyes and said "It just means so much to me when you get me something special even though it's not my birthday or anything. It reminds me that you love me." Ragamuffin stared at her and said "Lenore I've always loved you." He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "Always." Lenore smiled and returned the hug. "I love you too Raggy." She said. "More than anything." After enjoying the hug for a few seconds the nude undead got off Ragamuffin and open the package reveling a beautiful stylized black dress. The undead teen's eyes sparkled and she said "It's beautiful." _

_ Lenore took the dress and walked to a full length mirrior and held the dress to her body and hung over her profile. Ragamuffin got to his feet and brushed off his suit and started to walk to the bathroom and said "I'm goanna shower." "Wait!" Said Lenore turning towards Ragamuffin and then she tossed the dress onto the bed and ran up to Ragamuffin and said "Can't you take it later I need some of that good vampire cock!" She then grabbed Ragamuffin's crouch casing the vampire to cringe in pain and pleasure. "Oh you got qiute the stiffy Raggy." Said the blond haired zombie. "I guess my little 'show' entertain you?" Ragamuffin grunted and grabbed Lenore's hand and tried to pull off an said "Lenore I know I should have come back sooner but I wanted get you something nice and I want to make love to you, but I stick and I'm covered in demon blood. Just give a few miuntes I'll make it a quick shower." Although those words came from the vampire's mouth his demonic lust was starting to creep in. He wanted to make love to her badly but he wanted to be presentable. Lenore bit her lip, she needed him badly but he was being diffacult. She figured she could wait for him and go back to pleasing herself, but that might tier her out and that would make their sex awful. Suddanly the blond undead smiled and said "I got an idea Raggy, let's do it in the shower!" Ragamuffin said nothing, speechless at the usually childish teen who just had a stroke of brelignece. It occurred to the vampire that shower sex was something the couple had not tried before. Ragamuffin gulped and said "Fine." The undead teen grinned. _

_ Lenore sat on the toilet lid and watched with lust in her mis-mached eyes as Ragamuffin undressed. "Work it!" She shouted. "Shut it!" Said Ragamuffin angry/embarrassed. The teen undead giggled at her blushing boyfriend. After removing all of his clothes the vampire stood in his full glory to the undead's teen's lustful gaze. Ragamuffin's build has always been skinny but having powerful muscles that reflected his demonic strength. Lenore's eys gladed down her boyfriend's frame until they came to his legth, causing her to drool at it size. "Will you stop staring Lenore?" Asked Ragamuffin. "It's embarrassing." Lenore giggled and said "You know Raggy, in romantic stories this kind of thing usually happens the other way around." "Well that's not the case with you Lenore." Lenore then got off the toilet and wrapped her arms around Ragamuffin and pulled his head down for a lust/love filled kiss. Ragamuffin allowed his lust to go lose and returned the kiss. He also wrapped his arms around Lenore and groped her ass, causing her to moan in the kiss. This also caused Lenore to grab the vampire's legth and began to pump it. Ragamuffin broke the kiss and said "I thought you wanted shower sex, not normal sex." Lenore giggled and said "Sorry, got caught in the moment." Ragamuffin turned his head to face the shower and said "Shower on, hot." At his words the shower sprang to life and fired a constant stream of water. The two lovers stepped in and wrapped their arms around each other and shared a passionate/lustful kiss. The undead lovers gripped each other so tightly that Lenore's breasts were rubbing against Ragamuffin's chest. Lenore could feel Ragamuffin's hard length rubbing against her womanhood, causing her to moan in their kiss. Ragamuffin broke the kiss and began to gently bite Lenore's snow white neck. Lenore tossed her head back from the sheer pleasure. After a minatue or two Lenore said in a lust filled tone "You want a drink Raggy?" Ragamuffin lifted his head and looked his love in the eye and said "If you don't mind." Lenore smiled and said "Of course not Raggy, You know I like it." Ragamuffin nodded and the two maneuvered until their head and shoulders where out of the stream and Ragamuffin lowered his mouth to his loves shoulder and priced the skin with his incisors. Lenore moaned in pain and pleasure as the vampire began to lightly drink her blood. _

_ The pressure was building inside Lenore, she need release and only Ragamuffin could give it to her. As Ragamuffin was drinking Lenore grabbed his hand that was around her back and lowered it to her womanhood and said "Touch me Raggy, I'm so close." Ragamuffin nodded in her shoulder and began to finger the undead teen. Lenore moaned and howled in ecstasy. The pleasure was so incredible. She grabbed his hand again and made him push his fingers into her with more force. With a powerful yell of her lover's name Lenore climaxed all over the vampire's hand. Ragamuffin lifted his head from Lenore's shoulder and his hand away from her womanhood and liked his hands, enjoying the pleasurable taste of the mix of Lenore's blood and cum. Lenore had caught her breath from her orgasm and smiled and said "It's my turn Raggy." Lenore pulled him into another kiss and at the same time she grabbed Ragamuffin's length and began the already hard organ. Ragamuffin groaned in the kiss and inadvertently began to thrust his hips in time with Lenore's actions. Both the kiss and Lenore's actions were pushing the vampire into ecstasy. Finally Lenore pump his legth one last time casing the vampire to moan in the kiss and climax all over Lenore's hand. The undead lifted her cum socked hand mimicked her lover's action and licked her hand clean. "You taste good Raggy. I want more." Lenore got down her knees and took Ragamuffin's length and licked it casuing him to groan again. Lenore liked the soft organ a few times until it became hard again and when it was she took into her mouth. _

_ Ragamuffin moaned from the tightness and warmth his lover's mouth provided. Pleased with his reaction Lenore began to bob her head up up down on Ragamuffin's length. Ragamuffin growled in pleasure and placed his hands on Lenore head to encourage her. As Lenore pleased her vampire lover she lowered her free hand and placed to her womanhood and began to please herself. The vampire's pleasure was close to exploding, so he began to thrust his hips forward. Lenore's name started to escape from Ragamuffin's mouth. Finally with one last thrust Ragamuffin came inside the undead teen's mouth. Lenore moaned in pleasure from the taste. She greedily swallowed all of the vampire's seed. Ragamuffin leaded against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He was starting to get tired but he knows Lenore's limit and she would be nowhere close to finishing. He was worried he would not have enough strength to contuine. "You okay Raggy?" Said Lenore. The vampire turned his head and looked at his lover and he saw how perfect she was in every way. Her gorgues blonde hair, eye flawless mismatched eyes, her modest breast, her perfect hips and buttocks. A flame of love and lust lit itself in the vampire casuing his length to harden again. "It my turn now." He said with a voice that casued Lenore to shiver in pleasure. He gently lead her to the stall's wall and lowered himself to her womanhood and gave it a powerful lick. _

_ Lenore yelled in pleasure from her lover's actions and placed her hand one his head to encourage him, while she used her other hand to squeeze her own breast. Ragamuffin placed both of his hands on Lenore firm and large buttocks as he continued to please her. The undead teen moaned and writhed in pleasure. She leaded back against the wall while her lover continued to please her. The only things that came out of her mouth were moans of pleasure and Ragamuffin's name. Ragamuffin removed his hands from Lenore's buttocks and used his fingers to spread her nether lips and inserted his tongue into her womanhood. Lenore yelled in pure pleasure. Ragamuffin could not help but smirk but was also happy he could please his lover. Suddenly Lenore reached down and grabbed Ragamuffin's hands and placed them on her buttocks again and said "Squeeze my ass again, with all your might, I'm so close." Ragamuffin looked into her eyes and say the lust and love in her eyes. Obeying her Ragamuffin contuined to lick her womanhood and gave her buttocks a powerful squezze. Lenore moaned even louder and placed both of her hands on Ragamuffin's head and said "Again" in a breathless moan. With on more powerful squezze and a lick Lenore yelled her lungs out as she released a powerful climax. Ragamuffin greedily swallowed all her cum that flowed out. _

_ Lenore began to slide down the wall her strength fading. But Ragamuffin got up and held her in his arms. Lenore leaned her head against his chest, listening to his undead heart and loving the soothing sound. "Are you okay Lenore?" Ragamuffin asked. Lenore smiled and said "Oh I'm much better then okay, I'm in heaven." Ragamuffin bent his head down and gave Lenore a passionate kiss. When it broke the two looked into each other's eyes. "I love you Lenore." Said Ragamuffin. Lenore smiled and said "I love you too Raggy." Lenore then grabbed Ragamuffin's length and said "I need you inside me Raggy, I need you so bad." "I want that too Lenore." Said Ragamuffin. "I want to be inside you, I want to please you so much, I want to show you how much I love you." Ragamuffin then picked Lenore up by her thighs and pined her to the wall. Ragamuffin then aimed his steered his length to Lenore's womanhood and swiftly entered her. Lenore screamed in pleasure, her lovers large length filling her. Ragamuffin growled in pleasure, the tightness of Lenore's womanhood filling him with pleasure. Lenore placed her head on Ragamuffin's shoulder and said "I'm ready Raggy, pound me." Ragamuffin said nothing and began to repeatedly trust into Lenore. The undead teen could only moan in pleasure from the feeling. "Fuck you feel so good Lenore." Said Ragamuffin not slowing down in the least. Lenore was gripping Ragamuffins hair as she was filled with more and more euphoria. _

_ "Harder Raggy." Said Lenore as she moaned louder. Ragamuffin did as she asked and began to thrust faster into his lover. "Harder!" Cried the teen knight. Ragamuffin obeyed and trusted with more force. Loving the feeling Lenore wrapped her legs around Ragamuffin's waist and buried her face in Ragamuffin's shoulder. After several minutes of lust/love filled trusting Lenore finally hit her climax letting Ragamuffin know with his name escaping her lips with volume. Lenore's inner walls clamped down on Ragamuffins length causing the vampire to grunt loudly and hit his own climax. The two stayed still riding out their climaxes. The only sounds were their labored breathing and the shower. When Lenore recovered she felt that Ragamuffin was still inside her and that was enough to spark the fire in her again. When Raggamuffin regained his focus he lifted his head and was about to say something when Lenore pulled him into a fierce kiss. With her legs still around his waist and his length still inside her the two kissed fiercely causing Ragamuffin's length to harden again and began to thrust into Lenore again. Lenore broke the kiss and said "How about one more time Raggy?" Ragamuffin nodded and said "Fine but how about a change of position?" Lenore answered her lover with a wide grin. Lenore unwrapped her legs from Ragamuffin's wasit and placed them on the stall floor. Ragamuffin stepped back as Lenore turned around and started to lean forward until her torso was completely horizontal. From her position she turned her head towards Ragamuffin and grinned and wiggled her large rump. The vampire walked to Lenore and ran his hand across her back down her spine. When he reached her buttocks he gave a squeeze. Then he began to stroke her womanhood with his fingers. "Raggy will you cut that out?!" Said Lenore. "Stop teasing me and fuck me already!" Ragamuffin rolled his eyes at his lovers lack of manners but decided that he had teased her enough. He lighned his body up and entered Lenore causing her to moan loudly with pleasure. Ragamuffin grunted from the pleasure he would never tire from. Ragamuffin placed his hands on Lenore's hips and began to thrust into Lenore. _

_ The undead teen howled in euphoria as her lover thrusted over and over into her womanhood. As Ragamuffin contuied to please his teen lover he gripped her buttocks and squeezed them adding the undead teen girl's pleasure. The pleasure the two lovers were felling was building as Ragamuffin looked down at Lenore's bare back. He saw beauty apon her snow white skin. Although there were battle scars they only aided to her beauty. Ragamuffin's lust was starting to awaken his thirst. As he continued to thrust into Lenore. He leaned down and pressed his chest against her back. He removed his hands from Lenore's buttocks and gripped her breast and squzzed them. Lenore moaned from the surprise pleasure her lover was giving her. Ragamuffin then began to kiss Lenore's neck but without warning he bit into her shoulder. Lenore let out a cry of pain/pleasure and she began to moan louder as Ragamuffin began to drink her blood. The sweet taste of Lenore's blood caused Ragamuffin to go into a slight animalistic state and he began to trust harder into Lenore. Lenore did nothing to stop him nor was she upstate with him for drinking her blood without her permission. She was in too much pleasure to care at this point and now Ragamuffin was merciccly pounding at Lenore and she loved every second of it. For what seemed like an eternity Ragamuffin contuied to brutally pound into Lenore's womanhood and she would moan in pleasure. In truth as much as she loved Ragamuffin's romantic version of their love making, she also loved his rough side. Finally with one final thrust both lovers climaxed very powerfully and with that their strength faded. Upon instinct Ragamuffin Wrapped his arms around Lenore and lifted and spun around and sat the stall floor, holding his teen lover in his arms. As they struggled to regain their breath Lenore Leaned back against her lover. _

"_That…" She said with a heavy breath. "Was…Awesome." "I'm sorry Lenore." Said Ragamuffin running his fingers threw his love's hair. "I lost control of myself and I hurt you. I'm so sorry." Lenore lifted her head and streared her lover in the eye and grinned and said "It's oaky Raggy it didn't hurt, it felt really good." "Yeah I guess it got kind of intense towards the end." Said Ragamuffin rubbing the back of his head." "We should do it again!" Said Lenore. Ragamuffin gasped and said "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you Lenore." Lenore puffed her cheeks and said "Oh come on Raggy! I get beat every week fighting demons, I can take a few rounds of rough sex." Ragamuffin pulled Lenore's head to his chest and said "I know that Lenore. I know that you are very strong and I love you for that. But I don't like losing to my demonic lust. I want our session to loving and compassionate. I don't want our sex life be the main focus of our relationship; I want it to show how much you mean to me in a physical sense." Lenore sighed "Okay Raggy that sounds really romantic but can we at least be rough a few times?" This time Ragamuffin sighed and said "Fine." "Hey Raggy?" "Yes Lenore?" "Could you carry me to bed? Cause one-that would be romantic and two-I don't think I can move my legs." Ragamuffin rolled his eyes but lifted the girl bridal style and said "Shower off." The water stream stopped and Ragamuffin walked out of the stall carrying Lenore in his arms. He walked out of the bathroom and into their shared room. When he got to the bed he laid Lenore down on the mattress. He then walked to the other side of the bed and picked up the sheets Lenore had pulled off earlier. He stertended them out and put them on the bed, covering Lenore who moved sheet off her head. Ragamuffin crawled under the covers and crawled to Lenore. When he got to her he pulled her into a love filled kiss. When they broke it Ragamuffin pulled Lenore to his chest and said "I love you Lenore." Lenore sighed in happiness and said "I love you too Raggy." _

"Okay despite your usual lack of self-control that was pretty romantic Lenore." Said Ruby. "I try my best." Said Lenore. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way Lenore but I've always thought you and Ragamuffin make an odd couple." Said Creepie. "But I am glad you can make your relationship work." "Come to think of it, me and bej never had shower sex before." Said Lydia. "Isn't that because he never bathes? That and you like his 'earthy' smell?" Said Lenore. "Take from one vampire to another Lenore." Said Saya. "I know what's like to lose to a blood haze." Sudanlly Emily stood up and strated to walk to the door. "Hey em, where ya going?" Said a confused Lenore. Emily turned around and showed off her trademark grin and said "Think about it. I've spent all day hearing about you girls bang you boyfriends and I joined in. I don't know about you but all this sex talk has gotten me in the mood." All of the girls looked at each other and nodded. They all stood up and Lenore said "Let's find our men. 

Lenore the cute little dead girl-Slave labor Graphics.

Saya-Blood+-Production I.G.

Ruby Gloom-Nelvana.

Emily the strange-Dark horse comics.

Creepie Creecher-Growing up creepie-Mike young Productions.

Lydia-Beetlejucie-Warner Brothers.

Ragamuffin and Lenore-Titan books.


End file.
